


[Hiatus] WOWP Open Discussion Per Episode (Meta, Fic Recs, Gifsets, etc...)

by idealistic_imaginings



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Analysis, Brother/Sister Incest, Episode Review, F/M, Fic Recs, Gifsets, Icons, Meta, Mobile friendly, Possible NSFW content..., Sibling Incest, for your fangirl/fanboy/fanperson needs, heavy use of tumblr, open discussion, this is really a space for anyone who would like to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 119
Words: 22,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealistic_imaginings/pseuds/idealistic_imaginings
Summary: So I'm slowly rewatching Wizards of Waverly Place for a second time recently and I've decided to gif moments from each episode, share my observations, as well as recommend fanfics per episode.This is MAINLY an open space for discussion. (I got the idea from livejournal but seeing as no one really uses that anymore I'm hoping to build a little community here.) I believe there are some Jalex shippers out there at the moment. So if you'd like to talk or simply fangirl/fanboy/fanperson over a certain episode I'm game.
Relationships: Alex Russo/Justin Russo
Comments: 50
Kudos: 45





	1. Introduction

Hello, you can call me G.

**Warning:** ramblings of an obsessed fangirl.

( _Will anyone even read this?..._ )

So I've been slowly rewatching Wizards of Waverly Place for a second time now. I began watching again at the end of April and as of June 12 (today) I finished Justin's Little Sister. You might be asking yourself why'd she only get through 12 episodes in a month? And the reason is I've decided to take my sweet ass time soaking it all in...AND I took up gif making.

Let me explain. After reading all the good fanfics I could find ( _still looking for more_ ), I was expecting my love for Jalex to dwindle at this point because honestly what do they have going for them in 2020: a beyond dead fandom, a forbidden love story that will never see the light of canon, an unlikely wizards of waverly place quarantine driven zoom reunion.

Yes, there are people who love them to this day, but nothing to the point of obsession ( _like I seem to be_ ). See I came from the BTS fandom, the ATLA fandom, the Marvel fandom... and there is a drastic difference between those and this. You see what holds a fandom up is the constant creation of content whether that be fanfiction, fan art, video edits, gifsets, incorrect quotes, memes, discussions and a whole bunch of other content. That content is what keeps a fandom thriving. When I was in those fandoms I was a consumer of content. I read and commented on fanfics, watched video edits, liked and reblogged fan art, gifsets and incorrect quotes. And then I got sucked into this...

My first tentative steps in this fandom started when I got disneyplus in January, decided to be nostalgic and binge watched one of my fav Disney shows: Wizards of Waverly Place. I quickly fell back in love with both Justin and Alex, you know that one [post](https://crude-cunt.tumblr.com/post/188719557515/being-bi-growing-up-was-having-a-crush-on-both). Who knew said Disney show would drag me into this incestuous ship. I picked up a certain air between Justin&Alex within the first ten episodes. ( _Just to add, I unknowingly shipped Justin &Alex when WOWP was airing. And I did think Justin and Alex would look super cute together! I'm pretty sure episodes like "You Can't Always Get What You Carpet", "Taxi Dance", "Doll House", and definitely the movie lit a light bulb in my brain. Those episodes really stuck in my mind because watching them now I remember feeling the same way as I did then, just amplified now. And then my young mind malfunctioned at brother&sister so I never ventured farther during that time, and if I'm being honest I really regret that._)

And then I stumbled across the [fanlore](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Justin/Alex) page, where I then realized there used to be a whole community behind this ship ( _which also shocked me but at the same time made a whole lot of sense_ ). Obviously I began by reading fanfics and I saw how intriguing and layered this relationship was. And I turned obsessed. 

This is where the whole fandom seemed to be because when I searched for other content it was severely lacking. A handful of videos, like two fanarts, a drowned out tumblr tag from other Jalex ships, barely any gifsets and no incorrect quotes. My saviours on Tumblr were shipcestuos, danascullys, alabastercarnation, and especially fyeahjustinalex-blog. I looked at all there content, liked and reblogged and that still wasn't enough. So I started making videos, then I wrote stories, then I made incorrect quotes, and now I'm making gifsets.

I figure my motivation is the fact that no one is gonna create any more content for me so hell I'll do it myself. There's a [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620187904816431104/ms-demeanor-allihalavellan-thyrell) that sums it up perfectly. I have this idea in my head that I'm on a pirate ship. All of the other crewmates hopped overboard and swam to other ship, and I'm there by myself and I have to steer the ship, and be the look out and sweep the floors and feed the other people ( _and I really have no idea how pirate ships work_ ). Basically ( ** _no one at all told me to but_** ) I've decided to take on all these positions and be a creator of several different types of content. And from just simply reading fics or scrolling through content on tumblr for my other fandom to doing this that's a FUCKING DRASTIC CHANGE.

It's this incredible incredible fact that Justin and Alex really really really have me whipped for them both exclusively and together (always together)...that I've forced upon myself to do: 

**[Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealistic_imaginings/pseuds/idealistic_imaginings/works)** \- I have a whole bunch of ideas in my mind, WIP and published unfinished works. As of the moment my writing side is not inspired but maybe if you talk to me it will begin again.

[ **Fic Rec**](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing) \- While recommending fics in certain chapters here. I also have a google spreadsheet that's a more centralized and organized space for all the fics I've rec-ed.

 **[Gifsets](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617065317143822336/wowpepisodegifsetmasterlist)** \- Posted on my tumblr. There's a gifset masterlist there. I gif moments from each episode. It's a slow process and a lot of effort, but I'm enjoying it a lot and I want to give love to all episodes. You can track my progress by the black hearts next to episodes. With that I've also observed interesting things (Justin&Alex related).

 **Incorrect Quotes** \- I post them on **[Tumblr](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/incorrectwowp)** before posting them in bundles on **[Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825902/chapters/57249853)** : "Things Justin and Alex have probably said offscreen...". It's just crack and I love crack (wait not like-)

 **[Youtube Channel:](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClrGeUhpLwhWXt6c6jeSwdQ)** \- Videos. Literally after so many fandoms that I've had numerous video ideas for the one that actually got me to make one is this one * _deep sigh_ *

 **Spotify Playlists:** idealistic.imaginings - There is an [Alex Russo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5TNP3w8MiHu7NVDnindeDl?si=ZyYKD2XsThWaSS4-3YYlqg), [Justin Russo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2piMCxSldILMi5CF68G1si?si=9olxLyelSaiPi8dkdYmFsQ) and a [Jalex](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2cjXPKBW8A4xzC5yCWVuFU?si=Vry1CyutSOeX9qIWHJQh7Q) one. I listen to music while reading fics. It elevates the emotions to me. I also made a Ao3 Jalex music rec that I have not added to at all my bad. We'll see if I do so in the future lol.

 **Discord:** A Jalex discord server for the community to talk with one another. If you're interested, message me on tumblr!!! We always love new members!

I wonder if I would have been this invested if the WOWP was half as strong as ATLA's in todays age. And the answer is I No, I wouldn't have created this much content. So maybe this is a blessing mmmmmm idk...

_I also sometimes wonder how it was like being in the fandom back in the day._

_[Even recently I was thinking about 'Anne with an E' and how when season 3 aired I was always excited each week, creating insane theories with other fans like "is Roy Gardner gonna show up," "will we get the boat scene?", "Will Gilbert finally get it together and tell Anne his undying love for her," "Holy shit are we gonna see is Gilbert gonna die because I don't even know what- omg because he put his water jug in a river- like how did we even equate that???" And more often then not we were all very wrong, so very very wrong. But it was also really fun, feeling the excitement, feeling the energy. And always anticipating Shirbert content. And sometimes loosing our minds ("I'm pirate", "We make a good T-E-A-M.) But then loosing our minds in a totally different way, ugh Winifred...need I say more.']_

So I imagine those feelings towards Jalex. Like when Wizards vs. Angels was being promoted and from what I read everyone was very excited and anticipating the final scene. Or the disappointment of the LACK of Jalex content in season 4. The disappointment in reintroduced love interest, (Mason please choke on a dog treat AND DIE).

**This is what I wanna discuss, your feelings toward a specific episode, whether positive, negative, delusional. Entertain your thoughts, entertain me please. Hell tell me if you think Alex looks really good in that outfit, or even if Justin's been kind of pissing you off with the asshole attitude. This is not a story, but a space for any Jalex shippers rewatching the series (or even watching it for the first time) to have an open discussion or even to simply "fangirl"/fanboy/fanperson.**

Also you're not obligated to reply, but like it'd be super cool if you did. Ao3 doesn't really seem like the site for open discussion. This is so against the grain and unorthodox of me. But hell if I got this account, I'll use it however I want. Also... please don't let this flop, I'll be kind of disappointed knowing I only shouted into a void. 


	2. Overview + Rules

** Chapter Titles **

EXP. **1** x _01_ The Crazy Ten Minute Sale [G is Here]

Chapter titles is the **season** , _episode number_ , episode title. 

At the end of that I will add either one of these labels.

 _blank_ \- I'm done watching the episode and adding my own content. **Important: the discussion is always open and I'll always reply.**

[G is Here] **-** The episode I'm currently on. I'm currently analyzing it, making content for it gifsets & icons and reading fics. This episode is freshest in my mind. **Important: the discussion is always open and I'll always reply.**

[WIP] - Work In Progress. Episode I have yet to reach. There will be a few that I can't help but add content on already but I'm not full done with that episode myself. **Important:** **The discussion is always open and I'll always reply. I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.**

**This is the content that I will feature in every chapter.**

**Analysis/Observations**

This is where I'll write my thoughts on the episode. Usually about Jalex. There may be times i'll focus on other characters or relationships.

 **Your Observations:** When I read your comments, thoughts/analysis, fangirling/boying/personing moments. The ones I feel are very interesting and needed will be added here. I'll ask you for permission first before I quote your comment here.

**_FIC RECS:_ **

***The fics will either be set in the episode or definitely be inspired by said episode. 

***I also have a google **[spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/u/1/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing)** organized version of myfic rec. If you'd rather look through that than here.

***And once again I have a personal spreadsheet ( _only for my eyes_ ) of all Jalex fics I've read (both amazing and lacklustre) with over 400 stories and I'm slowly raking through that episode by episode so this is a slow process.

***Not all episodes will get a fic rec because either there is none centred on that episode, I myself have found none or the fics for that episode are frankly not good. Episodes with none will simply say: no fics.

***Each fanfiction recommended will have this informations: 

** Title (with link)** by writer

_Summary  
_

**Rating** **| WC** **| Type** Drabble/Oneshot/Series/Multichaptered **|** **Posted**

 **Warning** none other than the obvious incest. **|** **Progress in their relationship** **| Person, POV**

 **My Opinion:** My review is my own opinion, hence why it's titled _my opinion_. It's also my way of recommending the fic to you. So if you disagree that's fine, but remember I'm not saying my opinion is fact.

**Recommending yourself:** If you have fanfics you'd want to recommend go ahead and rec them. I'll read it and decide whether to add it to the official post.

**[_JalexIcons_ ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons) **

Episode specific Jalex icons.

 **Request Icons:** Yup, if you're specific. Saying the episode, even the moment would be great!

**_Gifsets_ **

_**This is the** [**Masterlist**](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617065317143822336/wowpepisodegifsetmasterlist) **of WOWP Gisets.**_

It's a slow process and a lot of effort, but I'm enjoying it a lot and I want to give love to all episodes.

I have a lot of established gifsets that I've chosen to make which are called:

💛 **[everyepisode](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/everyepisodewowp) ** 💛

💜 **[justinrussoeveryepisode](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/justinrussoeveryepisode) ** 💜

💜 [ **alexrussolooks** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/alexrussolooks) \- basically an alexrussoeveryepisode just with fashion thrown in 💜

💜 [ **jalexeveryepisode** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/jalexeveryepisode) 💜 

💛 **[maxrussoeveryepisode](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/maxrussoeveryepisode)** 💛 

💛 [**harperfinklelooks**](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/harperfinklelooks) -basically a harperfinkleeveryepisode just with fashion thrown in💛

💛 **[HarperlovesJustin](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/HarperlovesJustin) ** \- Harper’s obsessive crush on Justin: The Series ➳ 💛

( _It'd really make my day_ 👉👈 _if you scrolled through it, liked each post on the bottom right corner, please and reblog, please reblog_ 🥺)

 **Request Gifsets:** If you like my gifsets feel free to request. As long as it's under the specific episode. or if the request is for a compilation of multiple episodes comment on one of the episodes. Also don't expect it to come fast, give me some time please.

* * *

_**NSFW Content** _

_**Stricty Justin and Alex** _

Includes sexual headcanons, imaginings and lusting.

***not all episodes will have nsfw content (like season 1, they were babies.)

_(scroll past if you do not wish to see)_

_possibly..._

_If anyone would like to..._

~~_GET HORNY_ ~~

~~~~**Your NSFW content:** The ones I feel are very relatable and wanted will be added here. I'll ask you for permission first before I quote your comment here.

* * *

**_Comments:_ **

The comment section is where we can have our discussion.

ANONYMOUS COMMENTS: Are welcomed. This is a very taboo ship so if remaining anonymous is what you need in order to talk, by all means do it. In fact PLEASE do it.

The way this works is, let's say you just watched an episode. Maybe Season 2 Make It Happen (there's a lot to discuss about that episode....) and you want to talk about it. Go to that chapter in the index, titled '2x11 Make It Happen' and under that comment to your hearts content. I'll always reply, I promise.

Please keep it organized and only discuss things within that episode. The exception is when you parallel or compare the episode and another.

**DONT BE AFRAID TO COMMENT! PLEASE I URGE YOU TO ALLOW YOURSELF TO SHARE YOUR FEELINGS. TRUST IM NOT JUDGING YOU AND WILL WELCOME YOUR COMMENTS WITH A HAPPY SMILE.**

Other people are also urged to reply to comments. If you agree with someone and want to fangirl, yes please do. Or if they've perfectly put into words how you're feeling, praise them! If you disagree debate them.

**Some things to talk about:**

You can talk about what you liked about the episode.

Did this episode turn you into a Jalex shipper or strengthen that?

Were Justin and Alex giving you couple vibes?

Does the episode hold a special place in your heart?

Did something in the episode parallel something in another?

Did a fic idea pop into your mind while watching that you'd maybe wanna share and cultivate?

Do you have headcanons?

Did you theorize something a character said?

**Remember**

**Whatever I say or others say, is their own opinion. You may not agree with them or me, and you can disagree always in a polite way, but remember they have a right to their own opinion.**

This is a space for Justin&Alex shippers and anyone who loves WOWP without being squicked about Jalex.

I may not be at the episode your currently on but I have a lot of knowledge for each episode so I'll always reply.

No matter how late you join, don't be afraid to comment.

**I have my own life, you have your own life, others have their own life so if someone has yet to reply just remember that. If it's urgent (for some reason) you can always dm me on tumblr.**

_Rules (Always in Progress)_

***To be honest I have difficulty coming up with people's possible ill intention.

***Shipping of other romantic pairing are not for this space (Alex x Mason, Juliet x Justin). However, they can be discussed, critiqued and analyzed.

***You can of course love on friendships: Harper & Alex, Justin & Zeke, Alex & Max, Justin & Max, Alex & Justin. As well as, familial relationships.

***No hate comments, If your comment is deemed hate or inappropriate I **WILL** delete it.

***NSFW (smut, sex talk) is ~~(more than)~~ acceptable just put a warning before you discuss it, such as "warning: sexual content"

** In General  **

You can also follow me on [**tumblr**](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/) (if you'd like) that's my main place. If you wanna message me there feel free, I'm always up for talking Jalex and making new internet friends. ☺️

_OMG have mercy, she's so adorable!!!_

**If anything's unclear or something hasn't been addressed and you still have questions comment below.**

**Thank you for reading! NOW GO FORTH (to your episode) AND COMMENT! please...**


	3. 1x01 Crazy Ten Minute Sale

_ **Analysis/Observation** _

**Jalex relationship in Episode:** RIVALRY + PRANKING (Justin ➜ Alex)

In fanfics, it’s been noted that Alex doesn’t really learn magic from their father (learn anything at all quite actually) but instead learns it from Justin. _She follows in his steps._ Following by Justin’s example she ends messing up the spell just as he did. “I thought of your stupid barking rabbit.”

It's crazy to note that our beginning was an episode with barely any Jalex interaction. Who knew we'd end up shipping these two.

_**FIC REC** _

_*****For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** _

no fics.

[**_JalexIcons_**](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

_**Gifset** _

[The Crazy 10 Minute Sale](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/CrazyTenMinuteSale)

_(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)_

_____

_(Click on the_ '👯‍♀️' emoji _)_

_(get it cause it's the 'Edgebono Utoosis' spell and they cloned rabbits and then Alex cloned herself)_

💛 everyepisode ➳ [👯‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616859121177722880/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [👯‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616805898426482688/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [👯‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616806686594908160/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [👯‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616857601430405120/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x01-crazy-ten).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [👯‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616807930991427584/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x01).

💛 harperfinklelooks ➳ [👯‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616808419197845504/harper-finkle-looks-in-every-episode-of).

\+ 💛 best moments ➳ [wedgie](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616840075396939776), [this could work](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616841727396986880), [more like me](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616854673801003009).

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'Crazy Ten Minute Sale' below._ **


	4. 1x02 First Kiss + 6 FIC RECS

_ **Analysis/Observation** _

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****SUPPORT (Alex ➜ Justin)

Alex is very adamant and involved in Justin’s first kiss. It seems she wants him to have it more than he does.

Alex boldly kisses a random dude right in front of Justin, exclaiming he doesn’t have anything on her. It’s akin to a girl attempting to make her crush jealous. “Now you’ve got nothing over me.”

_**FIC REC** _

_*******For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** ** _

**_[Added Sep 22, 2020] _A Secret First Kiss ([Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592034)) or Does it Count? ([FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13702518/1/Does-It-Count)) **by TwistedWizards

_When it came to social expectations or conventions, Alex secretly hated feeling left out. The fact that she still hadn’t had her first kiss sucked. Especially considering she told Gigi she had a boyfriend. Justin sat with Alex outside their grandparents house, and all it took was a random thought. “I think we should kiss.” She said bluntly._

**Rating** Teen **|** **Posted** Sep 22, 2020 | **WC** 2,755 | **Type** Twoshot

 **Warning** none other than the obvious incest. **|** **Progress in their relationship** Budding + Crossing Line **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** It's such a sweet idea, following a headcanon that a lot of us Jalex fans agree upon. In ‘first kiss’ Alex was indeed telling the truth, she did receive her first kiss at her Grandma’s house. TwistedWizards’ characterization is perfect as always, and we see the younger mindsets of season 1 Jalex. Still babies that are just beginning their teenage life. We get sweet adorkable Justin who just wants to help his sister and persuasive Alex who uses her own kind of logic to justify what she does. This Jalex is just starting to develop their feelings for one another. Overall, it’s such a delightful story and I can’t wait for the second part of the story! 

**_[Added Oct 4, 2020]_[Missing Moments (FF) 1x02](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13697052/1/Missing-Moments) **by BananaBlondie14

_A collection of one-shots, based on what Alex and Justin were thinking or doing during each episode (spoiler: it's always each other). A slow burn of Jalex that may or may not be resolved._

**Rating** Teen **|** **Posted** Sep 14, 2020 | **WC** 2,530 | **Type** Series of Oneshots: Part 1 of ?

 **Warning** none other than the obvious incest. **|** **Progress in their relationship** Budding **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** I really enjoyed the writers humour, it’s really funny. It made me laugh out loud. Their Alex voice is spot on! And I’m enjoying the introspection. The subtle jealousy. I’m really excited with what they’ll come up with for the coming episodes!

[ ** Do Over (And Over)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254) by amathela ✰

_This is how it doesn't happen._

**Rating:** General **| WC** 500 **| Type** Drabble **|** **Posted** Sep 6, 2009

 **Warning** none other than the obvious incest. **|** **Progress in their relationship** Budding **| Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** Goodness I love how amathela writes Alex and her amusing thought process. What a great what if? scenario. Perfectly Jalexfied Season 1's First Kiss.

**[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620604655229091840)[Teach Me](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4272694/1/Teach-Me) **by kawaiichiisaikitsune

_Justin's mirage of kissing techniques aren't looking too hot. He's desperate; Alex offers to help. Justin asks her to teach him how to kiss._

**Rating** Teen **|** **WC** 2,268 **|** **Type** Oneshot **|** **Posted** May 23, 2008

 **Warning** none other than the obvious incest **|** **Progress in their relationship** Budding **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Switching POV

 **My Opinion** It was cute! Oh these two really love playing with taboo. They are not normal. They always ask each other for help, and Alex has been shown to always help out in Justin's dating life and this is just an extension of that. The part when they begin practicing and Justin only sees Alex (and not Miranda) really makes my heart flutter. Also Justin being an awkward nervous dork while Alex questions herself, yes please. All of those touches and the tension. My only complaint is the ending hurt, a complete shoot down of both of their feelings.

**[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620604655229091840)[Just Squint Harder](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7271427/1/Just_Squint_Harder%C2%A0) **by I'mtheonlyone ✰

_Justin's point of view at the end of first kiss when he kisses Miranda and Alex kisses Matt._

**Rating** Teen **|** **Posted** Aug 10, 2011 | **WC** 673 | **Type** Drabble

 **Warning** none other than the obvious incest. **|** **Progress in their relationship** Pining (Justin) **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Justin POV

 **My Opinion** A NEEDED take on a very questionable Jalex moment. Our shy (season one) boy Justin is written perfectly here, all awkward. His intense denial was shown so clearly. The poor boy~

[ ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620604655229091840) [ **A Learning Experience**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6448405/1/A-Learning-Experience%C2%A0) by I'mtheonlyone ✰

_Alex gets Justin to teach her all sorts of things._

*****WARNING UNFINISHED, but it ends on a good note I'd say. Definitely worth reading.**

****Rating**** Mature **| Posted** Nov 3, 2010 **|** **WC** 28,704 **|** **Type** Multi-chaptered: 11 Chapters

 **Warning** Smut. (cover your eyes deadass) Breast play, heavy petting, handjob, blowjob, public foreplay. **|** **Progress in their relationship** Budding + Sexual Jalex **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Switching POV

 **My Opinion** First rec-ed smut, multi-chaptered and unfinished too. So yes it is unfinished, but it is worth it. Listen Jalex smut is hard to come by (no pun intended cause it’s the complete opposite). (I’ve tried my best to make this comment as comprehensible as I could but struggled due to the sheer amount of things I wanted to address paired with attempting to order them.) Despite this fic being unfinished to me it was totally worth it to read. Does that have to do with the smut? mayhaps a good amount. Does that also have to do with I’mtheonlyone’s talent as a writer? hEll yes. Also their other fics pushed me to read this one and I’m not complaining. The teenage hormones are out of control...or are they. I’m pleasantly happy with how fresh it feels being set in season 1. They have a great grasp on these two characters, just with the dial of teenage hormones turned way up. The plotline of this story is one I highly enjoy reading: We’ll just teach each other sex and won’t catch feelings because that always works out, add in siblings: Justin + Alex and I’m sold. These two are seriously going to continuously push that boundary, breaking rules&creating new ones, further and further until they hit that point and realize they've already crossed the line. I loved the way they unknowingly started acting like a couple, and the introspection they begin having. I'm not a big fan of reading Justin and Alex have bfs/gfs but it's so necessary in this fic because we see the significant contrast when their together verses when their with the supposed love interests. And when a love interest attempts a move the other swoops in raging jealousy secrety yelling 'mine' and giving death stares, oh possessive! Justin and possessive! Alex is such a treat. I love I'mtheonlyones writing style, and how descriptive their language is, especially when they describe how Justin sees Alex and Alex sees Justin, it makes me super soft.What I’ve noticed with this specific story, there’s such an emphasized build up constantly making me anticipate what will happen next while allowing me to soak in and thoroughly enjoy every step of the way. The smut is very tasteful and also versatile, never the same shabang. By my standards, it does not end on a drastic cliffhanger so I’m content with the unfinished ending. If anything I'm super happy with the revelation in the last chapter.

[**_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

[ ****](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620604655229091840)

**_Gifsets_ **

**[ First Kiss ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/FirstKiss) **

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the '😘' emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [😘](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617031464447557632/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [😘](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616974700772458496/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [😘](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616968591257075712/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [😘](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617023171535765504/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x02-first-kiss), [Kiss](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616976108171182080).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [😘](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616969963114233856/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x02).

💛 harperfinklelooks ➳ [😘](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616966769393926144/harper-finkle-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp).

💛 HarperlovesJustin ➳ [ 😘 ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616971923267698688/harpers-obsessive-crush-on-justin-the-series)

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ [shush](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616972424854077440).

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'First Kiss' below._ **


	5. 1x03 I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain + 2 FIC REC

_ **Analysis/Observations** _

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****RIVALRY + SABOTAGE (Justin ➜ Alex)

First example of the Jalex rivalry.

Alex proudly exclaimed “Guess who got asked out on a date, me or Justin?” Once again reinforcing and interesting competitive nature in dating life.

_“You don’t know what goes in my mouth!” - Alex_

_**FIC REC** _ ****

_*******For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** ** _

**[Added Oct 3rd, 2020][Chocolate Deprived (FF)](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4501408/1/Chocolate-Deprived)** by PartyOnTheMoon

_Alex is on punishment for eating too much chocolate. Justin decides to tease her, and gets unexpected consequences._

**Rating:** Teen **| WC** 966 **| Type** Drabble **|** **Posted** Aug 27, 2008

 **Warning** none other than the obvious incest. **|** **Progress in their relationship** Crossing Line **| Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** Such a cute little story! And kind of saucy, well more like sweetie ;P. And it has just the right amount of crack without going overboard, just matches Alex’s level perfectly in the episode. Made me gasp at the end and go ooh la la.

**_[Added Oct 4, 2020]_[Missing Moments (FF) 1x03](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13697052/2/Missing-Moments) **by BananaBlondie14

_A collection of one-shots, based on what Alex and Justin were thinking or doing during each episode (spoiler: it's always each other). A slow burn of Jalex that may or may not be resolved._

**Rating** Teen **|** **Posted** Oct 2, 2020 | **WC** 2,530 | **Type** Series of Oneshots: Part 2 of ?

 **Warning** none other than the obvious incest. **|** **Progress in their relationship** Budding **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Justin POV

 **My Opinion** This fic shows a bit of why I love Justin and Alex’s dynamic so much. BananaBlondie14 introspection is perfection. I really enjoyed reading the chocolate scene in Justin’s POV, you can just hear the jealousy oozing out of him lmao. I loved the creative liberties the writer took cause it made the story that much better. The way Justin’s regretful and protective side comes out to save his sister. And the little explanation Justin made, detailing their childhood, im so soft! So adorable!!! Awh and the perfect note to end on! I loved it. 

[**_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

**_Gifsets_ **

[I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/IAlmostDrownedinaChocolateFountain)

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'🍫'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [🍫](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617148886195273728/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🍫](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617115168850296832/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [🍫](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617118183164395520/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [🍫](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617112013228933120/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x03-i-almost).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🍫](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617121269470593024/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x03-i).

💛 harperfinklelooks ➳ [🍫](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617124303589277696/harper-finkle-looks-in-every-episode-of).

💛 HarperlovesJustin ➳ [🍫](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617127338181804032/idealistic-imaginings-harpers-obsessive-crush).

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ [Halex: failing spanish](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617136611386441728), [Español's spanish for what?](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617142733947142144), [cupito](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617139666308808704), [dissapointed](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617133538248196097), [dating in high school be like](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617130467104309248), [Chocolate Insane](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617145876154056704/chocolate-insane-alex-wreaking-havoc).

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain' below._**


	6. 1x04 New Employee

_**Analysis/Observation** _

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****SEPERATE PLOTLINES, ****SUPPORT (Justin ➜ Alex)

Alex naturally asks Justin about things she doesn’t know.

Both deal with their own problems while always checking up on the other. Justin is watchful of Alex’s progress with Harper. Gives her advice and is the person in the end who pushes Alex her friendship with Harper. "I hate it when you're right." - Alex.

“Perfect I’ve been blaming him my whole life.” - Alex.

_**FIC REC** _

_*******For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** ** _

_no fics._

[ **_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620610361600704512)

**_Gifsets_ **

[ **New Employee** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/NewEmployee)

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the ' **🍨'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [🍨](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617224147854147584/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🍨](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617208793622790144/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season), [talked](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617217976208375808).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [🍨](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617211800336908288/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ 🍨, [serving wench](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617205759689867264), [game](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617202701962444800), [I hate it when you're right](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617151899172552704/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x04-new-employee), [blaming him my whole life](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617199574998827008).

💛 harperfinklelooks ➳ [🍨](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617214923981930496/harper-finkle-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp).

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ [CRAZY FUNKY HAT](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617227183135571968), [does that mean yes](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617221007886991360).

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'New Employee' below._**


	7. 1x05 Disenchanted Evening

_**Analysis/Observation** _

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****TEAM UP.

But seriously goodness they were so close in the first season always telling each other everything. As in when Alex naturally tells Justin about TJ, that cute little moment of tapping his shoulder and he's all "hey~"

And also that last tidbit about Alex trying to help Justin make friends is so sweet in her unique Alex way.

The locker combination song!!! They were so smiley!!!

_**FIC REC** _

_*****For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** _

_no fics._

[ **_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620656450716483585)

**_Gifsets_ **

[ **Disenchanted Evening** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/DisenchantedEvening)

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'👽'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [👽](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617318714561478656/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [👽](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617308210718769152/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [👽](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617310749219602432/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [👽](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617305955157344256/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x05-disenchanted), [hey](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617304226742288384/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x05-disenchanted).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [👽](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617315203104817152/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x05).

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on '_ _Disenchanted Evening'_** **_below._**


	8. 1x06 You Can't Always Get What You Carpet + 1 FIC REC

_**Analysis/Observation** _

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****SUPPORT (Justin ➜ Alex)

I will never get over the fact that Disney allowed Justin&Alex to parallel Aladdin&Jasmine. Hey google play 'A Whole New World.' (Also inverted initials hmmmm much to think about) like were they thinking when they allowed those two with all that chemistry to board a magic carpet , no thoughts~ head empty~

Alex goes to Justin when she has problems. With little reluctance, Justin helps Alex. Giving advice for a good dinner.

The money thing. Theres this part where Alex asks Justin for $10 for the baked ziti and he hands it over with barely any protests. it just makes me soft for some reason that he's pretty willing to give her money. She always gets her hands on his wallet, its like...there thing in a way.

ALEX IS CANONICALLY A FINDOM... (don't @ me) She's like his unwanted sugar baby...

They look like such a couple during the dinner, constantly sharing looks.

Then when that fails and he sees her sad face, he visits her in the night. Bedroom scene.

He’s probably breaking rules by starting up the magic carpet.

“Wow. With you it’s so easy…I can totally do this.” “ I knew you could.”

Soft Dom! Justin, With one look Justin’s able to make Alex rethink her choices.

The WINK

_**FIC REC** _

_*******For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** ** _

[ ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620657626540376064) [**A New Fantastic Point of View**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4858243/1/A-New-Fantastic-Point-of-View) by easytodancewith

_"I can totally do this!" Alex exclaims, her badly shaken confidence burgeoning in her chest once more as she executes the perfect left turn._

**Rating** Teen **|** **WC** 1,225 **|** **Type** Oneshot **|** **Posted** Feb 12, 2009

 **Warning** none other than incest. **|** **Progress in their relationship:** Budding + Crossing Line **|** **Person, POV:** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** Does well on expanding Alex's emotions during the episode. The scene flows naturally and it's very believable to have happened offscreen. Justin is his sweet self through and through in this fic.

[**_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620657318210699264)

**_Gifsets_ **

[ **You Can't Always Get What You Carpet** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/YouCantAlwaysGetWhatYouCarpet)

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'🌃'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [🌃](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617405354772447232/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🌃](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617396101725765632/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [🌃](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617399116086018048/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [🌃](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617393074712313856/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x06-you-cant), [dinner table](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617389946439958528/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x06-you-cant), ["I'll teach you how to fly"](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617386922055270401/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x06-you-cant), [one look](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617383892819804160/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x06-you-cant), [wink](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617380764172042240/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x06-you-cant), [parallel](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617330381451149312/1x06-3x26).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🌃](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617402288781279232/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x06).

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'You Can't Always Get What You Carpet' below._**


	9. 1x07 Alex’s Choice

_**Analysis/Observation** _

**NO JALEX INTERACTION**

I’m going to be honest and say this is one of the episodes that didn’t stick in my mind. All I usually remember from it is the Alex smashing a teacup.

That being said, when I started gif-ing I realized that ‘wait a minute’ this is a Alex & Harper episode. And that changed everything!!! Fight me to all those that don't stan this friendship.

_**FIC REC** _

_*****For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** _

_no fics._

~~ [ **_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons) ~~ ~~****~~

* _cries in nonexistence_ *

_** Halexicons ** _

[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620659624059748352) [](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620659624059748352)

**_Gifsets_ **

[ **Alex’s Choice** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/AlexsChoice)

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'👑'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [👑](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618510844535422976/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [👑](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618487571799064576/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [👑](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618489920842022912/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

~~💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ 😔😔😔~~

💛 _Progression of Harper &Alex’s relationship_ ➳ [👑](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618507059033440256/progression-of-harperalexs-relationship-in-1x07).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [👑](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618493213578346496/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x07).

💛 harperfinklelooks ➳ [👑](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618496724347027456/harper-finkle-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp).

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ [I got "D"](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618505417502375936), [not talk about my problems](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618503179474190336), [Gigi](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618499497258106880). 

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'Alex’s Choice below._**


	10. 1x08 Curb Your Dragon

_**Analysis/Observation** _

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****SUPPORT (Alex ➜ Justin)

Justin & Alex really said "we're THAT dog couple" this episode.

Justin's allergies.

“Justin, you’re gonna love this. Close your eyes.” “Okay but I’m not gonna taste anything.” What’s with these two and their mouths.

That look they shared when Justin thanks her for the dog.

The episode where Alex tries to do good for Justin, and they heavily state how she breaks his heart. “Oh, so that’s been your plan all along, huh? Play with my fragile heart, and then crush it. | Justin, I’m sorry. Thanks a lot you did it to me again.

_**FIC REC** _

_*****For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** _

_no fics._

[ **_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620665345218412545)

**_Gifsets_ **

[ **Curb Your Dragon**](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/CurbYourDragon)

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'🦮'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [🦮](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618839917413482496/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🦮](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618754216270397441/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season), [Everything reminds me of Dragon](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618744529274699776/everything-reminds-me-of-dragon).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [🦮](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618763760610508800/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season), Basically Alex’s mindset throughout the whole series: [pt. 1](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618773454589755392/basically-alexs-mindset-throughout-the-whole), [pt. 2](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618820780335251456/basically-alexs-mindset-throughout-the-whole).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [🦮](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618739783850672128/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x08-curb-your), [taste](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618734933004926976/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x08-curb-your), [stare](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618730188523618304), [his allergies](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618749317362155520).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🦮](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618768563424133120/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x08).

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ [What happened to dragon? Not quite answered in 3x20](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618825539392815104/what-happened-to-dragon-not-quite-answered-in).

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'Curb Your Dragon' below._**


	11. 1x09 Movies

_**Analysis/Observation** _

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****RIVALRY (Justin ➜ Alex) + TEAM UP

“Oh, my goodness you’re contagious.” So how’d you catch it Alex…? I just wanna know.

Alex sneaked into Justin’s room before she created her fake ID. Alex uses a pic of the weather girl whom Justin finds HOT. This could only mean one thing Justin is attractive to a woman who bears a resemblance to his sister.

“I’m sensing you have a devious and poorly thought out plan…I’m going to ask you to leave me out of this.” “Gladly.”

After explicitly saying he doesn’t want to be in any part of Alex’s plan. Justin still ends up saving Alex from the mess she made. He doesn’t even get mad in the end, saying it was fun instead.

“Those characters of Alex and Justin have such chemistry.”

 _"she was so afraid but knew Justin was going to protect her. It is just one if the many examples of Alex reaching out to Justin (even if she is grumpy about it) because she knows he would never let anything bad happen to her. He is going to be there to help anytime she makes mistakes. I just love the idea of believing in someone with everything you have."_ \- Curry in the comments (<-that sounds sick af, like you just shot a three pointer)

_**FIC REC** _

_*****For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** _

_no fics._

[ **_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620674413247037440) [](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620674771996360704)

**_Gifsets_ **

[ **Movies** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/movieswowp)

(this is where you can give hearts and

reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'🎥'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [🎥](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619104991792218112/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🎥](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619022951976681473/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season), [late?](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619031663437103104).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [🎥](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619040326519242752/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season), [we don't choose our friends... ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619048878144176128), [_**Alex Russo vs. Scary Movie**_](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619096329599221760/alex-russo-vs-scary-movie-not-taking-anyones).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [🎥](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618949705107423232/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x09-movies), [oh my goodness you're contagious](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619014391130652674), [Out of Context](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618958292606189568/out-of-context), [Touching](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619005728099860480/touching-jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x09).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🎥](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618941008195076096/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x09).

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ [Russo Sibling Relationship](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618932490809344001/russo-siblings-season-1x09-movies).

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'Movies' below._**


	12. 1x10 Pop Me And We Both Go Down

_**Analysis/Observation** _

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****SABOTAGE + ****SUPPORT (Alex ➜ Justin)

Multiple moments of Justin being done with Alex lmao.

Alex is the one who picked Justin’s zebra blazer. Kind of sweet he wore it because he trusted her judgement. Similar to 3x14 eat to the beat when he wore suits and carried around the cookbook because Alex told him to.

The Zit: "He’s going with a girl almost as pretty as you." To Alex.

Justin calls Alex when he’s in trouble with the 11th graders.

Kind of sweet how Alex steps in with the 11th graders when she hears them say they’ll ‘take that freak down.’ They protect each other.

"Yup, you’re back to your regular pimple-faced dorky self." Alex, I like when she calls him dork.

_**FIC REC** _

_*****For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** _

_no fics._

[ **_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620679269172035584)

**_Gifsets_ **

[**Pop Me And We Both Go Down** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/PopMeAndWeBothGoDown)

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'🙄'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [🙄](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619378412237225984/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🙄](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619206679590043649/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [🙄](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619278369167753216/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season), [metal detector](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619368981490515968).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [🙄](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619195619794386944/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x10-pop-me-and-we).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🙄](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619287819761942528/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ [Is this a man's mindset?](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619297386791075840)

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'Pop Me And We Both Go Down' below._**


	13. 1x11 Potion Commotion + 2 FIC RECS

_**Analysis/Observation** _

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****TEAM UP

Love the beginning how they just casually talk to each other, idk it’s so normal but it makes me so happy. Maybe it’s because of the distance between them in later seasons *cough* season 4 *cough*.

Not even really a Jalex centered episode. Yet it birthed numerous fanfictions.

MY FAVORITE THING TO SPECULATE THIS EPISODE: Jerry says Max is on Wizard Lesson #5, and Alex and Justin are both on Lesson #372. How can Justin and Alex be on the same lesson? This is a question that creates so many theories: maybe when Justin got his powers Alex sat in for his wizard studies to learn with him. Maybe Justin somehow managed to fast track Alex through the lessons. Maybe Justin didn’t want to enjoy his powers without Alex so he waited for hers to come in so they could learn together. All in all, every possibility makes me soft!!!

At 1:48 THAT WAS REALLY CUTE THEY WERE SO IN SYNC

First talk of competition, “I’m the one whose gonna win and keep his powers.” And Alex just gives him this look.

I love the framing, since Max is solo. Justin and Alex are often framed together, similar to Jerry&Theresa. Thus, making them look like a couple

Jealous! Justin. Whenever Brad appears, Alex gets all heart eyes and Justin looks at her. “He is so cute.” “HE IS-UH”

9:28 You’re really trying to say something when you stare someone down while drinking something.

Ending scene kind of looks like he’s giving her a flower OH MY GOSH SO CUTE.

ALEX IS SUCH A FUCKING MEME IN THIS EPISODE, IM DYING.

_**FIC REC** _

_*******For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** ** _

[ ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619913175078453248) [ **Potion Commotion**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4879915/1/Potion-Commotion) by easytodancewith

_A love potion meant for Alex's crush gets into the hands of her brother._

****Rating**** Mature **|** **WC** 4,529 **|** **Type** Oneshot **|** **Posted** Feb 21, 2009 

**Warning** implied smut, under the influence...of a love potion. **|** **Progress in their relationship** Crossing Line **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Justin POV

 **My Opinion** It's the scenario all Jalex fans have wondered about: Justin and Alex take halves of the love potion together. GASP! And the results are magnificent. The amount of times I've squealed throughout this fic is unreal. With every compliment, flirtation I was reduced more and more into a puddle on the floor. I'm literally just smiling so hard at my computer as I read. This story makes me laugh, blush, feel the awkwardness and squeal in delight. I’ve already read this before but it’s a story that I never get bored of, always arousing the same feelings in me, I’ll forever have the same feeling/reactions to it: of amusement, laughter, excitement, heat, and sadness.

[ ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619913175078453248) [ **Just This Once**](https://justin-alex.livejournal.com/5647.html) by takemeback

_Unlike every other time, Alex had no idea how she had gotten herself into this mess._

****Rating**** Teen **|** **WC** 1,106 **|** **Type** Oneshot **| Posted** Jul 14, 2008

 **Warning** none other then incest. **|** **Progress in their relationship** Crossing Line **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** Just overall a short and sweet story. It's a scenario a lot of Jalex fans have pondered, Justin was just brave enough to say it out loud. And he can make all the excuses, but he would not have said it if he didn’t think about it or feel something.

[**_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619913175078453248)

**_Gifsets_ **

[ **Potion Commotion** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/PotionCommotion)

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'🥰'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [🥰](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620114523334066176/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🥰](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620003800462295040/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [🥰](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620013844981596160/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season), [Alex loving on herself](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620023938445180929/alex-loving-on-herself).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [🥰](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619953443605463040/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x11-potion), [Justin being salty that Alex is loving on everyone but him...](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619933341481844736), [couple energy](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/619943417635536898).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🥰](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620033983380602880/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x11).

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ [_**Mr. Laritate’s first appearance**_](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620044050280660992/mr-laritates-first-appearance-1x11-potion) _ **.**_

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'Potion Commotion' below._**


	14. 1x12 Justin's Little Sister + 2 FIC RECS

_**Analysis/Observation** _

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****ACCIDENTAL SABOTAGE (Alex ➜ Justin), TEAM UP???

_“He may be dorky and annoying, but he's fun and gullible to pull pranks on, and he's my brother. I need him back.”_

_its honestly the precursor to the movie_

yes it has so much jalex shipping content!!! Way too many fucking moments.

solid shipping material as well as fanfic material as well as like a solid plotline that gives us more substance to Justin&Alex's relationship

honestly in the middle of Justin's Little Sister it was really a scenario where a girl introduces her guy friend to her family and swears they're not dating but the whole family ends up liking him and outwardly says she SHOULD TOTALLY date him. and I love that whole scene for this reason.

_**FIC REC** _

_*******For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** ** _

**[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620694258771525632)[Spin Spin Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756) by **amathela ✰

_Turnabout is fair play (and they're only playing)._

**Rating** Mature **|** **WC** 1,846 **|** **Type** Oneshot **|** **Posted** Sep 16, 2009

 **Warning** umm dry humping... **|** **Progress in their relationship** Budding + Sexual Jalex **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** It’s always a pleasure to read amathela’s works. They’re no doubt one of my favourite writers in this fandom. So it begins right after Justin’s Little Sister and let’s just say it’s a tickle fight gone interesting. And the way she rationalizes Alex’s feelings is superb. This is Alex first recognizing her not so familial feelings for Justin and we’re right there with her treading through that water and making impulsive decisions. This poor hormonal teen boy and this awkardness. But then a very very sweet ending that makes me melt.

**[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620694250092412928)[Alternate Endings 4. Justin's Little Sister](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7935075/4/Alternate-Endings) **by CallYouByYourName ✰ 

_**(** Just close your eyes and it won't matter.)_

**Rating** Teen **|** **WC** 4,056 **|** **Type** Series: 4 of 5 **|** **Posted** Mar 18, 2012 - Feb 14, 2014 

**Warning** Just hypothetical corporeal non existent brother sex talk... **|** **Progress in their relationship** Budding | **Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** I knew once I started I’d be hit with strong emotions, like pure love, softness, amusement, laughter, a little sadness and near crying. A perfect characterization of Alex and Justin. She has their voices down so well and it’s not corny at all but natural and so them, which I always admire in writers. To have their voices is already difficult in itself (to me at least) but to also have the comedy of these two is even harder. And the story never fails to make me smile and laugh. But there’s also a visible layer of softness in the story. You get Alex’s innermost thoughts contrasted with her outright sarcasm and witty remarks towards Justin, always flip flopping between the two and feeling both just as Alex does, till finally she opens up towards the end. / This is part of a wonderful series of alternate endings. And It’s always a pleasant surprise to see what CallYouByYourName has come up with and I’m NEVER dissapointed.

[**_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620694258771525632)

**_Gifsets_ **

[ **Justin's Little Sister** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/JustinsLittleSister)

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'🧞‍♀️'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [🧞‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620495138852077568/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🧞‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620277575853490177/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [🧞‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620301758082777088/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season). [Alex being compared to Justin](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620482955203215361/all-moments-in-1x12-of-alex-being-compared-to).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [🧞‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620211164673196032/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x12-justins), [couple energy](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620186987912134658), [the subtext](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620199079438352384/the-subtext), [Ew. Gross](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620313807156314113), ["Don't look..."](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620223281818124288), [pillow fight](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620289670739329025), ["he may be dorky and annoying..."](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620368177535352833).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🧞‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620404428486344704/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x12).

💛 harperfinklelooks ➳ [🧞‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620380267171004416/harper-finkle-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp).

💛 HarperlovesJustin ➳ [🧞‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620392361125658624/harpers-obsessive-crush-on-justin-the-series).

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ [genie](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620458792208023552), [What did you do?!](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620475671808999424)

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'Justin's Little Sister below._**


	15. 1x13 Wizard School (Part 1)

_**Analysis/Observation** _

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****Rivalry

Im really reaching at this point but mayhaps Justin purposely got Alex to go to wiz tech with him hmmmmm…

In Alex’s explosive note to Justin she signs ‘Love, Alex’

JUSTIN BE LOOKING SO GOOD THIS EPISODE!!!

DID SHE- DID SHE JUST- DID I JUST SEE THAT- WITH MY OWN TWO EYES… SHE CHECKED HIM OUT, HE WAS IN HIS BATHROBE AND SHE CHECKED HIM OUT. UP AND DOWN. AND HER VOICE CRACKED/STUTTERED and she stumbled into saying something.

_**FIC REC** _

_*****For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** _

_no fics._

[**_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

 _[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621270718689230848)_[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621267489528152064) _[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621226857781706752)[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621226857781706752) [](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621227025598955520) [](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621270718689230848)_

**_Gifsets_ **

[ **Wizard School (Part 1)** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/WizardSchoolPart1)

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **''** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621363624769880064/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season)

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621294940244344832/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621300475369816064/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621283971772366848/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x13-wizard-school), [](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621289511033372672/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x13-wizard-school), [parallel](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621273021805674496/1x13-3x16), [couple vibes](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621278558040588288).

💛 maxrussoeeveryepisode ➳ [](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621306022117736448/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x13).

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ [Clean](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621358201548488704), [Hugh Normous’s first appearance](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621311526772654080/hugh-normouss-first-appearance-1x13-wizard), [Harry Potter](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621316943053570048).

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'Wizard School Part 1' below._ **


	16. 1x14 Wizard School (Part 2) + 2 FIC RECS

currently listening to: i lava you - Disney ([Audrey Mika Version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WBKe_1kn2g)) <\- totally being a little shit to Justin.

****_ Analysis/Observation _ ** **

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****SUPPORT (Alex ➜ Justin)

“If you want to protect Justin, it's up to you.” | “You went to great lengths to help your brother,”

_**FIC REC** _

_*******For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** ** _

[**The Night Moves**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754) by amathela ✰[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621651884597444608)

_Justin and Alex find themselves trapped in a closet, with no way out and nothing to do. (Well, okay, maybe not with nothing to do.)_

**Rating** Explicit **|** **WC** 4,269 **|** **Type** Series 1 of 2 **|** **Posted** Sep 19, 2009 

**Warning:** Smut **|** **Progress in their relationship** Sexual Jalex + Budding Jalex **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Justin POV 

**My Opinion** I don’t know how many times I’ve read this story but it’s a lot and justifies my love for it. They just have a way of writing Justin and Alex perfectly. Every thought, the way they speak is so true to character, and Alex’s theorizing as well. Honestly it’s a pretty fucking bizarre situation but she makes it work so seamlessly (that paired with the fact that of course Alex loves getting herself into bizarre situations and dragging Justin along for the ride).

**[The Shake Up (Sequel of The Night Moves)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753) **by amathela ✰ **[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621651884597444608)**

_There's still something going on with Professor Dinklemeyer, and Alex is determined to get to the bottom of it. Justin still isn't sure he's on board._

****Rating**** Mature **|** **WC** 6,049 **|** **Type** Series: 2 of 2 **| Posted** Oct 9, 2009 

**Warning** implied smut **|** **Progress in their relationship** Budding Jalex, Sexual **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Justin POV 

**My Opinion** Gosh what a great sequel! Once again amathela has the perfect characterization for these two, I love her Justin and Alex so much. It was so amusing watching Justin navigate his feelings and try not to be awkward while Alex continues to investigate and tease him lol. I loved all of those little moments. I loved Justin’s need to know where they stand while Alex subtly acknowledges it. To be honest if i wrote down everything I loved about this story I would repeat the whole thing back.

[**_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621638201805864960) [](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621638201805864960)

**_Gifsets_ **

**[ Wizard School Part 2 ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/WizardSchoolPart2) **

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'🌋'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [🌋](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621720500018790400/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🌋](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621662850819178497/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [🌋](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621668375187308544/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [🌋](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621657445119508481/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x14-wizard-school), [flick](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621679336520548353), [I like seeing them in one frame](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621651884597444608).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🌋](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621673914640318464/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x14).

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'Wizard School Part 2' below._ **


	17. 1x15 The Supernatural

****_ Analysis/Observation _ ** **

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****Support/Sabotage (Alex ➜ Justin) ( _i guess_ )

Alex is such a flirt, and I love it! Seeing her use that Alex Russo charm is highly amusing.

“You don't sound all right. What's the matter?” I find this so sweet because Alex knew immediately that something was wrong with Justin and that he in turn wants to confide in her.

I love these little private conversations between these two. How Justin always drags Alex to a secluded corner to then confide in her.

“Justin looks great in his uniform.” “He slept in it last night.” There’s an obvious reason why Alex knows this and then there’s another.

_**FIC REC** _

_*****For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** _

_no fics._

[ **_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

[ ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623804216570462209)

**_Gifsets_ **

[ **The Supernatural** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/TheSupernatural)

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'⚾'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [⚾](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623894811172356096/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [⚾](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623820674357657602/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [⚾](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623826222137393152/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [⚾](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623809730543009792/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x15-the), [i like seeing them in one frame](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623815270788743168).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [⚾](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623831740143796224/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x15).

💛 harperfinklelooks ➳ [⚾](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623837184704823296/harper-finkle-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp).

💛 HarperlovesJustin ➳ [⚾](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623842682529333248/harpers-obsessive-crush-on-justin-the-series).

\+ 💛 best moments ➳ [(I'm really proud of this one)](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623848225863024640/alex-justin-bonus), [drama king Justin](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623853676900073472).

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'The Supernatural' below._ **


	18. 1x16 Alex in the Middle

****_ Analysis/Observation _ ** **

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****Pranking (Alex ➜ Justin)

Everyone’s already so great in this episode.

Uncle Kelbo, whenever he talks its pure gold.

Kind of a mini Justin and Alex ep considering Justin’s whole plot line is due to Alex.

_“She's probably pretty cute. You see, she dots her l's with hearts, and that always says cute.”_

_“Yep, you're someone's dream. Someone without pets, grass, or common house dust.” (He’s your dream Alex…)_

_“I love your Lightsaber night light” "Alex..."_

_**FIC REC** _

_*****For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** _

_no fics._

[ **_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624033496147640320)

**_Gifsets_ **

**[Alex in the Middle](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/AlexintheMiddle) **

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'💌'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [💌](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624198966636167168/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [💌](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624126839976263680/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [💌](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624135526594838528/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [💌](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624085714180685824/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x16-alex-in-the), [i like seeing them in one frame](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624080558506590208),

 _[saying that he's cute and sweet](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624121009284497408),_ [_she dots her l's with hearts, and that always says cute_](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624100803876093953).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [💌](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624166534405832704/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x16).

\+ 💛 best moments ➳ [Kelbo's first appearance](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624173152470188032/uncle-kelbos-first-appearance-1x16-alex-in-the), [beep beep boop boop boop boop boop](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624181464461934592/bonus), [emotoscope](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624191408431120384).

**_And now the floor is yours, please comment your thoughts on 'Alex in the Middle' below._ **


	19. 1x17 Report Card

(so your girl has equipped herself with new tools for gif-ing. So get ready for prettier fonts, formatting and colouring. I'm super proud of these gifs. I got my new tool after gif-ing this episode so some gifsets have had treatment while others have remained the same because it takes a lot of time to gif. You literally see the progress of me figuring out the program through these gifsets which is lowkey embarrassing. And I still don't got that photoshop money...so don't expect the highest of quality.)

****_ Analysis/Observation _ ** **

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****Sabotage ➜ Support (Justin ➜ Alex)

My fellow Jalex shippers are familiar with this episode, and if not: this is a Jalex episode.  
  
From the first frame they don’t even hide it, the opening shot is literally Justin and Alex sitting together. It’s somewhat an unnecessary shot. But it is essential as indicator that this in fact IS a Jalex episode.  
  
“Justin Russo, your exam results plus your coursework equals all A's and one B-plus in rhyming charms.” It’s cute that he’s not perfect rhyming charms and it’s the one thing Alex has over him.

They really packed in that Jalex bickering in this, which I LOVE!

Also Justin and Alex's progress over the course of the episode. At first, they really clash and squabble. Justin constantly nagging on Alex and even saying "You don't even deserve to have wizard powers."

But when Shit got real, as in she loses her powers he turns concerned so quickly, the little "what." And now he really needs to help her.

I just want to emphasize the fact, goody-two-shoes, respect authority, rule abiding Justin turned Professor Crumbs into a guinea pig because he panicked when Alex was gonna lose her powers forever, WOW!

Justin always comes through with the best Jalex lines.

 _"But you don't drag me down.  
I don't want you to lose your powers.  
Every time you mess up, I have to think of a way to fix it.  
_ _You make me a better wizard."_

_“You two bring out the best in each other.” - Professor Crumbs_

_“I hate you.” "I hate you too." *proceeds to hug and sway with content smiles on their faces.*_

Also what a good hug. Chest to chest. How Justin has to lean down for Alex. Perfect hand positioning. Faces buried in the crook of each other's necks. Smiles.

_**FIC REC** _

_*****For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** _

_no fics._

[ **_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

[ ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624399572880506880) [](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624399572880506880)

**_Gifsets_ **

**[Report Card](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/ReportCard) **

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'🐹'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [🐹](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624550009948471296/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🐹](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624462093635174400).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [🐹](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624450981943492608).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [🐹](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624470247060226048), [pt. 2](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624475883185602560), [i like seeing them in one frame](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624481175241637888/bonus),

[you two bring out the best in each other](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624487098039353344/you-two-bring-out-the-best-in-each-other), [hate you](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624535555587309568), [hug](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624541575339491328/%F0%9D%98%BC%F0%9D%99%A1%F0%9D%99%9A%F0%9D%99%AD-%F0%9D%98%BC%F0%9D%99%A3%F0%9D%99%99-%F0%9D%99%84-%F0%9D%99%9C%F0%9D%99%AA%F0%9D%99%9A%F0%9D%99%A8%F0%9D%99%A8-%F0%9D%99%9E%F0%9D%99%9B-%F0%9D%99%9E%F0%9D%99%A9-%F0%9D%99%A2%F0%9D%99%9A%F0%9D%99%96%F0%9D%99%A3%F0%9D%99%A8-%F0%9D%99%A8%F0%9D%99%A4-%F0%9D%99%A2%F0%9D%99%AA%F0%9D%99%98%F0%9D%99%9D-%F0%9D%99%A9%F0%9D%99%A4-%F0%9D%99%AE%F0%9D%99%A4%F0%9D%99%AA).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🐹](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624406699922554880).

💛 harperfinklelooks + HarperlovesJustin ➳ [🐹](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624404698728906753/harper-finkle-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp).

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ [Maxie](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624413203626180608), [she really pulled that uno reverse card](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624446025474670592/%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%A6-%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%BA-%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%A5-%F0%9D%98%B5%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%AF%F0%9D%98%B0-%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%B7%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%A6-%F0%9D%98%A4%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%A5), [Why doesn't dad just grade our papers](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624455902783766528/%F0%9D%98%94%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%B9-%F0%9D%98%9E%F0%9D%98%A9%F0%9D%98%BA-%F0%9D%98%A5%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%AF%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%8B%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%A5-%F0%9D%98%AB%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%B5-%F0%9D%98%A8%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%A5%F0%9D%98%A6-%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%B3-%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%B1%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%B4),

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Report Card'_** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	20. 1x18 Credit Check

(I'm learning to be more mobile friendly, so if you have the tumblr app all the links work!)

****_Analysis/Observation _ ** **

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****Separate Plotlines

Ah yes fashion designer! AU, WE LOVE SEEING IT. Fashion is definitely another career path I could see Alex going down, other than art and weirdly being a detective…

Justin and Alex look more grown here, they kind of felt like season two Justin and Alex. And then I discovered “This was the last episode filmed for the season, but was the 18th to air.” So that’s why.

I loved the Charley horse moment, how as soon as Justin knew he could freeze time he took the opportunity to mess with her.

The fixed dice scene. The way Alex was smiling at him oml. I was talking to my friend and here's what we thought up: imagine them going out for dinner and Justin introduces the dice all excited in an attempt to make choosing food from the menu fun, not at all knowing Alex already knew about them. And so he tries it once and again getting more and more confused all the while Alex silently laughs. Until he figures it out, Alex beams happy with her prank and Justin restrains a smile.  
  
Also because I rewatched certain moments over and over again to gif. I realized something... they foreshadow Alex's storyline during the annual sandwich meeting. Theresa takes credit for Alex's initial idea, but gives her credit for her second idea. Much like the fashion designer man did. _“The most important thing is, if one of us has a great idea, we all have a great idea.” - Jerry Russo._

_**FIC REC** _

_*****For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** _

_no fics._

[ **_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

[](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/624572652168871936)

**_Gifsets_ **

**[Credit Check](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/CreditCheck) **

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'🧍‍♀️'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ **[🧍‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625027275597987840/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season).**

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🧍‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625099438903394304/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [🧍‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625093776666476544/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [🧍‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625105357553942528/time-for-the-semi-annual-new-sandwich-idea).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🧍‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625087987939672064/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x18).

💛 harperfinklelooks ➳ [🧍‍♀️](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625082674240946176/harper-finkle-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp).

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ [Charley Horse](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625110395865202688/bonus), [Dice](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625116812714065920/thats-the-beauty-of-the-sandwich-naming-dice-if).

**_Please comment your thoughts on_ ** **_'_ _Credit Check'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	21. 1x19 Alex’s Spring Fling

(I'm learning to be more mobile friendly, so if you have the tumblr app all the links work!)

****_ Analysis/Observation _ ** **

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****Separate Plotlines, Merge at the end.

She’s like “I want to date a cute guy to make my ex jealous” and her idea of a cute guy is a mannequin that has hair that resembles Justin’s and is wearing a sweater that is identical to one he was wearing THAT EPISODE

Also notice how Justin gives Max stacks and stacks of homework, while he lets Alex off the hook. Oop my boy is so soft for her.

So Alex is the jealous type hmm * _thinks about all the times she’s sabotaged Justin’s dating life_ *

Also we love this absolute dynamic duo that is Justin and Max. LMAO they made me laugh in every scene they shared.

Also Max was low-key the MVP of the ep all his lines were gold

The last scene between Justin and Alex is so great. It shows their contrast in values which further proves how they balance each other out. It reminds me of the quote of the dreamer and realist:

_“There are dreamers and there are realists in this world. You'd think the dreamers would find the dreamers, and the realists would find the realists, but more often than not, the opposite is true. See, the dreamers need the realists to keep them from soaring too close to the sun. And the realists? Well, without the dreamers, they might not ever get off the ground.” - Modern Family_

The quote above heavily reminds me of Jalex. It also seems to be my favorite ship type...

_"I would tell you stories."_

_**FIC REC** _

_*****For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** _

_no fics._

[ **_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

**_Gifsets_ **

[ **Alex's Spring Fling** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/AlexsSpringFling)

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'🎈'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [🎈](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625490366524702720/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-season) **.**

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🎈](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625362665200599040/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [🎈](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625357013340372992/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season).

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [🎈](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625440377106759680/jalex-in-every-episode-season-1x19-alexs-spring), [i just like seeing them in one frame](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625453992001044481), [I would tell you stories](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625480502432890880).

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🎈](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625349465173327872/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-season-1x19).

💛 harperfinklelooks ➳ [🎈](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625311368905736192/harper-finkle-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp).

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ [authority](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625370571421646848), [og 'is water wet?'](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625383697954258944), [dumb](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625391461742100480), [manny kinn](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625408986909409280).

**_Finished: Aug 4, 2020_ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on '_** ** _Alex’s Spring Fling'_ ****_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	22. 1x20 Quinceañera + 2 FIC REC

(oooh its been a while since I updated lol, sorry I have school so the updates are gonna come in slowly. Also please support my new fic ' **[The Sky's Awake So I'm Awake.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605210)** ')

****_Analysis/Observation _ ** **

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode: ****Separate Plotlines, Merge at the end.

Aww this whole episode is so pure and just showcases the strong bond the Russo's have that we love. It really lets us appreciate the Russo family. We all watch the show because we love them and their relationships with each other. And the episodes lets us see the more emotional side to those relationships. Especially Alex's relationship with her mom and that little father daughter dance was so cute.

It actually reminded me of my similar experience of clashing with my mom when we were planning my significant birthday. Really good memories.

“Dad she never lets me sit there.” oh so Alex never gives up her spot that is always conveniently next to Justin, interesting very interesting.

At 8:25 look at Alex’s face as she watches Max it ice cream. At first she’s like 'adorable baby' and then it quickly turns into disgust lol I love their relationship.

Justin was easily able to identify Alex upon their first interaction as Theresa! Alex. My ship knows each other that well uwu! 

Everyone looked so beautiful and handsome this episode!

Kind of sad Justin and Alex interactions are not really valid since it is Theresa and the dance teacher, but visually YES it sure as hell is pleasing. They look so cute together.

I loved the moment where Alex switched back, and she immediately handed her heels off to Justin. First of all, relatable. Second of all, imagine Alex doing that on their dates, like she gets all cutely dressed up with stellar heels to show off her legs. And then her feet get sore so Justin has to carry her heels and possibly give her a piggy back ride. im soft. 

Thankfully these fics I'm recommending are gonna put those moments to use.

_**FIC REC** _

_*******For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** ** _

**Save the Last Dance ([FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7058387/1/Save-the-Last-Dance))** by tilante

 _After Quinceañera, a quiet_ _moment for Alex and Justin._

 ** **Rating**** K+ **|** **WC** 1,751 **|** **Type** Oneshot **| Posted** Jun 6, 2011

 **P** **rogress in their relationship** Budding **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Omniscient POV

 **My Opinion** Justin and Alex dressed up and dancing in the ambience of her bedroom is something I didn’t know I needed. I had a permanent wide smile on my face while reading this, it’s so SWEET. It just made me gasp with every new moment between these two. The subtle flirting and intimacy of it, how Alex is teaching Justin how to dance with a girl. But in reality that “girl” is simply Alex herself. This fic is honestly everything.

**Mother Knows Best ([FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4951269/1/Mother_Knows_Best))** by Sandalaris ✰

_His words echoed in her mind, and she worried for him, her son, and for them._

****Rating**** K+ **|** **WC** 924 **|** **Type** Series 1 of 3 **| Posted** Mar 27, 2009

 **P** **rogress in their relationship** Budding **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Justin POV

 **My Opinion** I really enjoy Sandalaris’ fics and this one is no exception. It’s honestly such a good scenario. And I love how despite the fact we do have to invalidate the Quinceanera moments, the writer managed to still give us solid Jalex in this very very heartwarming moment between Justin and Theresa. It’s so nice to see this understanding and comforting side of Theresa. I also enjoyed the explanation of the differences in culture from the Wizard World to the Mortal one. And it’s quite hilarious that while she’s very understanding, Justin’s only learning about his feelings because of his mother lol. That she had unknowingly planted the seeds in his mind.

**_Gifsets_ **

**[Quinceañera](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Quincea%C3%B1era)**

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'👸'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ **[👸](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/630363588725456896/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-1x20).**

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ **[👸](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/629157463050141696/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-1x20).**

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ **[👸](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/629273868012503040/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-1x20).**

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ **[I just like seeing them in one frame](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/630250101777039360), [Justin's ability to identify Alex](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/629608058088292352), [body switching spell](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/629701223699906560/body-switching-is-a-spell-where-two-people-switch), [I've got you baby](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/629735983905144832), [high heels](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/629808538093600768).**

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ **[👸](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/629071862709829632/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-1x20).**

💛 harperfinklelooks ➳ **[👸](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/628973585046913024/harper-finkle-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp).**

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ **[our favorite sibling trio](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/628939530317299712).**

**_Finished: Oct 5, 2020_ **

**_ Please comment your thoughts on 'Quinceañera' below, the floor is all yours.  _ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	23. 1x21 Art Museum Piece + 1 FIC REC

**!!!ANNOUNCMENTS!!!**  
  
oooh its been an even longer while since I updated lol. After much thought, I've decided to take a bit of a  **Hiatus** on the gif making. Life has gotten quite so busy, so I'm just sorting out which baskets I should put my eggs in. This is in no means a goodbye, simply a see you later for when inspiration and time strikes perfectly together!

Also I don't know if I promoted this yet... but we have a ✨DISCORD✨! I'm more active there and we have a community too! If you're interested please message me on tumblr!

  
But please support my friends fics '[Half Note](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115157)' by TwistedWizards and '[Hands That Touch The Wrong Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596786)' by TheWolfHourx. Please kudos and comment especially to show them a lot of love!

****_ Analysis/Observation _ ** ** ****

****Justin & Alex relationship in Episode:**** RIVALRY + TEAM UP 

  * Another Jalex filled episode!
  * “I need to know stuff? Justin's department.” Ah this parts so cute, cause although it’s mocking, it also shows that it’s natural for Alex to always ask Justin for help.
  * I have particular love for when Alex slowly walks up to Justin, all sass and attitude, and goes “Mr. Kiss-Up-Ovich.” Like my goodness she’s saying 'kiss' so close to his face. It's making me think things!
  * Justin’s questioning “Alex?” turning into the inevitable sharp and knowing “Alex.”
  * Even if Justin rushes back to the museum to help Alex, I love that he still wants her to learn by herself.
  * Idk, its such a small thing. But Alex’s ability to notice how small the shoes are on the screams feet, just shows her observation skills and also her empathetic side.
  * Further proof that Alex is an empathetic person is when she gives the Mona Lisa the necklace.
  * DiCaprio. Da Vinci. LMAO ICONIC!!!
  * Also another little favourite Jalex moment of mine is when Alex quickly makes a cover story for Mona Lisa in front of Harper. And Justin goes “Very Good” impressed and nodding his head in approval. And omg he praised her and its so cute and she nods back at him and then you see her wide ass smile. LIKE WOW!
  * “And I'm I'm sorry that I make fun of you for knowing stuff.” “You're apologizing?” Whenever Alex apologizes, Justin gets this look of amazement on his face and he turns soft for a second and 🥺🥺🥺.



_**FIC REC** _

_*******For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** ** _

**When He Was Good ([FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5009097/1/When-He-Was-Good))** by Sandalaris ✰ 

_He’d always prided himself on being a good son, a good student, a good person, a good brother._

****Rating**** Teen **|** **WC** 812 **|** **Type** Series 2 of 3 **| Posted** Apr 20, 2009

 **P** **rogress in their relationship** Budding **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Justin POV

 **My Opinion** Such a well done introspection of Justin. He gives into the less-than-brother-like thoughts he has, but of course tries to resist them cause it’s “wrong.” You can feel the internal struggle. The little moments: like his date with blonde haired Julie (and did you just predict Juliet lol), his staring at Alex’s pout, the research on the wizard who marries his sister, and the last line that, Justin “couldn't imagine his life without her in it and she smiles.” SO GOOD!

**_Gifsets_ **

[ **Art Museum Piece** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/ArtMuseumPiece)

(this is where you can give hearts and reblog, just scroll and they'll be on the bottom right corner)

___

(Click on the **'** 🖼 **'** emoji)

💛 everyepisode ➳ [🖼](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/634598670210383872/every-episode-of-wizards-of-waverly-place-1x21) **.**

💜 justinrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🖼](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/631788772647993344/justin-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-1x21-art) **.**

💜 alexrussolooks ➳ [🖼](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/632168034392539136/alex-russo-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp-1x21) **.**

💜 jalexeveryepisode ➳ [🖼](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/632251537777934336), [pt. 2](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/632349734375473152), [i like seeing them in one frame](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/632721852188475392), [Very Good](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/632816867706372096) **.**

💛 maxrussoeveryepisode ➳ [🖼](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/631612573582753792/max-russo-in-every-episode-of-wowp-1x21-art) **.**

💛 harperfinklelooks ➳ [🖼](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/631523893159641088/harper-finkle-looks-in-every-episode-of-wowp) **.**

 ** 💛  ** HarperlovesJustin ** ➳ [🖼](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/631415102250385408) ** .

\+ 💛 best moments  ➳ [DiCaprio! Da Vince!](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/634188511436734464) **.**

+BONUS

posted on [dysfunctionaljalexnet](https://dysfunctionaljalexnet.tumblr.com/): [#when you’re trying to act normal in front of your crush.](https://dysfunctionaljalexnet.tumblr.com/post/634236370855002112/when-youre-trying-to-act-normal-in-front-of-your)

**_Finished: Nov 25, 2020_ ** ****

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Art Museum Piece'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	24. All of Season 1 [WIP] + 5 FIC REC

**_This is for content concerning all of Season 1 and Post Season 1._ **

_ **Analysis/Observation** _

Waiting...

_**FIC REC** _

_*******For a more organized system of all my fic recs, check out my[google spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KAVcIBrYkYVPmayE6XNIJJuuWu77SdX3_r1yhM3VSHo/edit?usp=sharing).** ** _

All of the stories that are based in season 1 but don't fit into a a particular episode + Post Season 1.  
As well as the stories created before Season 2 aired [September 12, 2008].

**First Kiss ([LJ](https://soulfulsin.livejournal.com/426631.html#cutid1)) **by soulfulsin

_The taste of her cherry chap stick._

****Rating**** Teen **| WC** 300 **|** **Type** Drabble **|** **Posted** Jul 11, 2008

 **Progress of their relationship** Budding **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** I love how Alex reflects on the flavor of her chapstick and uses it as an excuses to remember the kiss. It's just so true to her character to focus on such an irrelevant minor detail (probably very important to her) instead of the bigger picture: JUSTIN KISSED HER. "Alex thought she should have remembered. That she didn't was somewhat puzzling and definitely disturbing." Alex don't lie to yourself you know exactly why you don't remember. She even went so far as too lick her lips, obviously not to remember Justin's taste nope, just the flavour of the chapstick.

**Hers (Companion to His) ([FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4393695/1/Hers)) ([LJ](https://justin-alex.livejournal.com/5948.html))** by I-Like-2-Taboo

 ** **Rating**** Teen **| WC** 1,237 **|** **Type** Series: 1 of 2 **|** **Posted** Jul 14, 2008

 **Progress of their relationship** Budding + Crossing Line **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** This was such a steamy story and I loved the slow progress of Justin succumbing to Alex. Alex like a temptress slowly seducing her brother, dancing near the line, toeing it and finally crossing it together. It showed the jealousy, possessive and pining side of Alex, which is just chefs kiss. And is just a good example of “if Alex wants something, she will get it,” because Justin is hers and he needs to learn that.

**His (Companion to Hers) ([FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4396526/1/His)) ([LJ](https://i-like-2-taboo.livejournal.com/1089.html))** by I-Like-2-Taboo

 ** **Rating**** Teen **| WC** 2,164 **|** **Type** Series: 2 of 2 **|** **Posted** Jul 15, 2008

 **Progress of their relationship** Budding + Crossing Line **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** I already loved “Hers” but “His” is even better. Just a scrumptious jealousy fic. The feelings of possessiveness are just turned up even more in this one. It’s realistic and in character for Justin to want to stay away from Alex. And just as in character of Alex to play him like a fiddle making sure that he knows his feelings because Alex gets what she wants. The hotness of Justin just being this hulking mass in Alexs way, not letting her go. In him using magic to get rid of a boyfriend, just as Alex did in “Hers.” The rising tension as Justin slowly admits to his feelings, their close proximity as he confesses and accepts the damnation. ITS PERFECTION!

******[Mr Muscles (FF)](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4093874/1/Mr-Muscles)** by Jessie's Writing

_Justin wakes up in the middle of the night to find a very drunk Alex in the kitchen._

****Rating**** Teen **| WC** 1,760 **|** **Type** Oneshot **|** **Posted** Feb 24, 2008

 **Warning** Underage Drinking **|** **Progress of their relationship** Budding **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Justin POV

 **My Opinion** This is one of the first well written jalex stories. Justin and Alex are in character, and there's a good humour to it. Justin taking care adorably drunk! Alex makes me so soft. "Why are you doing this." "I'm doing this because I love you." Plus all of Alex's drunken rambling made me laugh. Also did the writer unknowingly predict hella fit! Justin (seeing as this was posted during season 1) and season 1 justin was known for being a wimp even Alex said she could do more pushups then him...Now season 3 Monster Hunter! Justin is literally Mr Muscles.

**When He Was Bad ([FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5016012/1/When-He-was-Bad))** by Sandalaris ✰

_He just doesn’t care anymore. Got a bit of a higher rating because Justin is a teenage boy and they do have… thoughts._

****Rating**** Teen **|** **WC** 2,301 **|** **Type** 2 Chapters, Series 3 of 3 **| Posted** Apr 24, 2009

 **P** **rogress in their relationship** Budding + Crossing Line + Relationship **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Switching POV

 **My Opinion** I love the distinct growth we see in Justin after seeing what he went through for the first two parts. This new, bolder flavour of Justin is so fucking tasteful, I am in love. The way Sandalaris writes how bewitched Justin is of Alex is so fucking beautiful. The comparison to Columbus was fucking phenomenal, it was really in character to me and the imagery was poetic. And also, Justin’s respect to Alex is so wonderful, you can see how much he cherishes her and will wait (which everyone should do) until she’s comfortable. This story is perfect to me. [Part two: Alexs POV] I’m so glad Sandalaris gave us Alex's POV, and I loved hearing how her feelings developed. There’s this cute school girl crush feel to it, but also Alex's heart pounding awareness that this is her brother. And how she's scared of losing him as much as he is. It's just so sweet!

**_Gifsets_ **

* * *

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

_**Please comment your thoughts on '** **Season 1** _ **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	25. 2x01 Smarty Pants [G is on Hiatus but will be here next!]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Smarty Pants'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	26. 2x02 Beware Wolf [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

** _Please comment your thoughts on 'Beware Wolf_ _'_ _below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	27. 2x03 Graphic Novel [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Graphic Novel'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	28. 2x04 Racing [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Racing'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	29. 2x05 Alex’s Brother, Maximan [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Alex’s Brother, Maximan_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	30. 2x06 Saving WizTech Part 1 [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Saving WizTech Part 1'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	31. 2x07 Saving WizTech Part 2 [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on '_ ** **_Saving WizTech Part 2'_ ** **** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	32. 2x08 Harper Knows [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Harper Knows'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	33. 2x09 Taxi Dance [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Taxi Dance'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	34. 2x10 Baby Cupid [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Baby Cupid'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	35. 2x11 Make It Happen [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Make It Happen'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	36. 2x12 Fairy Tale [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Fairy Tale_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	37. 2x13 Fashion Week [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Fashion Week'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	38. 2x14 Helping Hand [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

_**Please comment your thoughts on '** **Helping Hand** _ **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	39. 2x15 Art Teacher [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

_**Please comment your thoughts on '** **Art Teacher** _ **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	40. 2x16 Future Harper [WIP] + 1 FIC REC

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

[Charmed & Dangerous: The Story of How It Came To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212907) by yours truly, idealistic_imaginings 

_The inconceivable way the_ Charmed and Dangerous _books came to be. Harper Centric._

 **Rating** Teen **| WC** 13,785 **| Type** Oneshot **| Posted** Jul 12, 2020

 **P** **rogress of their relationship** Established Relationship **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Switching POV.

 **My Opinion** I'm not gonna hype myself up...just check it out please.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Future Harper'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	41. 2x17 Alex Does Good [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Alex Does Good'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	42. 2x18 Hugh’s Not Normous [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on '_ ** **_Hugh’s Not Normous'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	43. 2x19 Don’t Rain on Justin’s Parade – Earth [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

** _Please comment your thoughts on_ _'_ _Don’t Rain on Justin’s Parade – Earth'_ _bel_ _ow, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	44. 2x20 Family Game Night [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on '_ ** **_Family Game Night'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	45. 2x21 Justin’s New Girlfriend [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Justin’s New Girlfriend_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	46. 2x22 My Tutor, Tutor [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'My Tutor, Tutor_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	47. 2x23 Paint By Committee [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Paint By Committee_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	48. 2x24 Wizard for a Day [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizard for a Day_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	49. 2x25 Cast-Away (To Another Show) + Double-Crossed (Suite Life on Deck) [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Cast-Away (To Another Show) + Double-Crossed (Suite Life on Deck)'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	50. 2x26 Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	51. 2x27 Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	52. 2x28 Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on '_ ** _**Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date'** _ **** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	53. 2x29 Wizards and Vampires vs. Zombies [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizards and Vampires vs. Zombies_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	54. 2x30 Retest [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Retest_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	55. All of Season 2 [WIP]

**_This is for content concerning all of Season 2 and Post Season 2._ **

_ **Analysis/Observation** _

Waiting...

_**FIC REC** _

Waiting...

All of the stories that are based in season 2 but don't fit into a a particular episode + Post Season 2.

** Story **

**_Summary:_ **

**Writer:** | **Posted:** | **WC:** | **Type:**

 **Rating:** | **Warning:**

 **Justin & Alex Progress in their relationship: **| **Person, POV:**

 **My Opinion:**

[ **_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

**_Gifsets_ **

* * *

_**NSFW Content** _

_(scroll past if you do not wish to see)_

Waiting...

_possibly..._

_If anyone would like to..._

~~_Unleash that inner sex demon and GET HORNY_ ~~

* * *

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

_**Please comment your thoughts on '** **Season 2**_ ** _'_** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.**_**


	56. !!! Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie !!!! [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**It's the fucking movie so of course, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

“Because its you and I. How can we not?”

_BITCH~ WHEN I GET HERE. LET ME TELL YOU IMMA GO OFF! So much content to make and share and fics to rec._

_The Movie, ah yes, where both fans and casual viewers brains malfunctioned due to the intense chemistry and sexual tension building between our dear main protagonists, brother and sister, Justin and Alex._

_And the most heartbreaking moment in WOWP history. Someone once said "no one could ever break your heart like Justin did when he forgot Alex" and I agree._

_I'm probably being super biased but this was one of Disney Channel's best original movies._

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie'_** ** _below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	57. 3x01 Franken Girl [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Start the season off with a banger: an intense Jalex rivalry and ending with Justin getting Alex in that cute cheerleading outfit.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Franken Girl_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	58. 3x02 Halloween [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

_**Please comment your thoughts on '** **Halloween** _ **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	59. 3x03 Monster Hunter [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

We really got blessed with Monster Hunter! Justin, thank you.

**_Please comment your thoughts on '_ ** **_Monster Hunter'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	60. 3x04 Three Monsters [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Frankie, I'm so sorry sweetheart that your dad did you dirty like that.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Three Monsters'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	61. 3x05 Night at the Lazerama [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Night at the Lazerama'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	62. 3x06 Doll House [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

That hug...

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Doll House'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	63. 3x07 Marathon Harper [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Really good Harper and Alex episode.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Marathon Harper'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	64. 3x08 Alex Charms a Boy [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

It's Mason 🤢

**_Please comment your thoughts on '_ ** **_Alex Charms a Boy'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	65. 3x09 Wizards vs. Werewolves Pt. 1 [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizards vs. Werewolves Pt. 1'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	66. 3x10 Wizards vs. Werewolves Pt. 2 [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

My poor babies got their hearts broken.

"Promise me we'll find normal people."

"We're not normal people."

You're right there Justin.

**_Please comment your thoughts on '_ ** **_Wizards vs. Werewolves Pt. 2'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	67. 3x11 Positive Alex [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

This girl really made me laugh my ass off. 

When she screamed 'Go Justin!!!" doe...

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Positive Alex_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	68. 3x12 Detention Election [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

OMG STEVIE/STELLA/HAYLEY KIYOKO MY LESBIAN JESUS.

Stevie had a huge crush on Alex you can't tell me otherwise, did you see the wink, her smirk when she showed off her nimble fingers to Alex. _and i oop-_

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Detention Election_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	69. 3x13 Dude Looks Like Shakira [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

I still can't believe Shakira was on WOWP and that Shakira is Uncle Kelbo...

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Dude Looks Like Shakira'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	70. 3x14 Eat to the Beat [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

This episode holds a special place in my heart.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Eat to the Beat_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	71. 3x15 Third Wheel [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Third Wheel_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	72. 3x16 The Good, the Bad, and the Alex [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

STEVIE WAS RIGHT. END OF DISCUSSION.

For Alex.

Hey google play "The Villain I Appear to Be" by Connor Spiotto.

"I don't plan on slowing

Down - No I'll keep on going

Even if you think I'm in the wrong

Just know that

Although I may not think everything through

I don't take back what I say or regret what I do

I know that some stay in line and they stick to the plan

But if you leave it to me I'll do whatever I can 'cause

I know that's what I'm here for

I don't wanna wait around anymore

Even if you can't see

The good inside me

I don't have the time to tell you

Why I do the things that I do

Just please hold on and soon you'll see

That I'm not the villain I appear to be."

**_Please comment your thoughts on_ ** **_'_ _The Good, the Bad, and the Alex'_ _below, the_ ** **_floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	73. 3x17 Western Show [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

I just wanna thank them for giving us Old West Couple! Jalex.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Western Show_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	74. 3x18 Alex’s Logo [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on '_ ** **_Alex’s Logo'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	75. 3x19 Dad’s Buggin’ Out [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Dad’s Buggin’ Out_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	76. 3x20 Max’s Secret Girlfriend [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

_They really gave us old married couple! Jalex._

**_Please comment your thought_ ** **_s on '_ _Max’s Secret Girlfriend_ _'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	77. 3x21 Alex Russo, Matchmaker? [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Alex Russo, Matchmaker?_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	78. 3x22 Delinquent Justin [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

“Because it’s totally normal to clone your brother and send him off to college for 4 years without telling anyone because you never want him to leave you. Way to go Disney.” - [SOURCE: WTHENRIE-DEACTIVATED20150713](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/613731899283750912/because-its-totally-normal-to-clone-your-brother)

**_Please comment your thoughts on '_ ** **_Delinquent Justin'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	79. 3x23 Captain Jim Bob Sherwood [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

One of my favourite plotlines, wholly centred around Justin&Alex. I'm in love with Jalex this episode.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Captain Jim Bob Sherwood_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	80. 3x24 Wizards vs. Finkles [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

** _Please comment your thoughts on '_ _Wizards vs. Finkles_ _'_ _below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	81. 3x25 All About You-Niverse [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Alternate universes give a lot to imagine...

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'All About You-Niverse_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	82. 3x26 Uncle Ernesto [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Justin and Alex were serving looks this episode.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Uncle Ernesto'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	83. 3x27 Moving On [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

meh-

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Moving On'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	84. 3x28 Wizards Unleashed Pt. 1 [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

This was a Jalex episode disguised as a Malex episode. The parent energy these two gave me was unreal.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizards Unleashed Pt. 1_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	85. 3x29 Wizards Unleashed Pt. 2 [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizards Unleashed Pt. 2'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	86. 3x30 Wizards Exposed [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

This was a solid season finale. And we could've built on it into a revolution, but season 4 happened instead.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizards Exposed_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	87. All of Season 3 [WIP]

**_This is for content concerning all of Season 3 and Post Season 3._ **

_ **Analysis/Observation** _

Waiting...

_**FIC REC** _

Waiting...

All of the stories that are based in season 3 but don't fit into a a particular episode + Post Season 3 fics.

** Story **

**_Summary:_ **

**Writer:** | **Posted:** | **WC:** | **Type:**

 **Rating:** | **Warning:**

 **Justin & Alex Progress in their relationship: **| **Person, POV:**

 **My Opinion:**

[ **_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

**_Gifsets_ **

* * *

_**NSFW Content** _

_(scroll past if you do not wish to see)_

Waiting...

_possibly..._

_If anyone would like to..._

~~_Unleash that inner sex demon and GET HORNY_ ~~

* * *

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

_**Please comment your thoughts on '** **Season 3'**_ **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.**_**


	88. 4x01 Alex Tells the World [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

and we're doing this *heavy sigh*

** _Please comment your thoughts on '_ _Alex Tells the World'_ _below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	89. 4x02 Alex Gives Up [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

_** Please comment your thoughts on 'Alex Gives Up' below, the floor is all yours.  ** _

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	90. 4x03 Lucky Charmed [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Alex was gorgeous as the hula girl.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Lucky Charmed'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	91. 4x04 Journey to the Center of Mason [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Such a good idea to get back with a jealous boyfriend who literally ate your ex, yup. 

_** Please comment your thoughts on 'Journey to the Center of Mason' below, the floor is all yours.  ** _

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	92. 4x05 Three Maxes and a Little Lady [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Oh thank goodness. Justin & Alex content after that horrible drought.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Three Maxes and a Little Lady'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	93. 4x06 Daddy’s Little Girl [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Daddy’s Little Girl_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	94. 4x07 Everything’s Rosie for Justin [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

That fight. The angst.

_** Please comment your thoughts on 'Everything’s Rosie for Justin' below, the floor is all yours.  ** _

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	95. 4x08 Dancing with Angels [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Dancing with Angels_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	96. 4x09 Wizards vs. Angels Pt. 1 [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Probably one of the episodes that saved season 4. Solid Solid Solid plotline and Dark! Justin oooh~

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizards vs. Angels Pt. 1_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	97. 4x10 Wizards vs. Angels Pt. 2 [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

The ending scene that birthed so many fics.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizards vs. Angels Pt. 2_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	98. 4x11 Back To Max [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

The beautiful team up in this, and bickering Jalex, finally working together once again.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Back To Max'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	99. 4x12 Zeke Finds Out [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

_** Please comment your thoughts on 'Zeke Finds Out' below, the floor is all yours.  ** _

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	100. 4x13 Magic Unmasked [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

_** Please comment your thoughts on 'Magic Unmasked' below, the floor is all yours.  ** _

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	101. 4x14 Meet the Werewolves [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

it's just not it.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Meet the Werewolves_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	102. 4x15 Beast Tamer [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Tell me why Alex had more chemistry with this beast tamer (still severely lacking) then she's had with Mason for their whole relationship.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Beast Tamer_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	103. 4x16 Wizard of the Year [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Character decisions were awful in this episode and I mean: Mason and Justin.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizard of the Year'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	104. 4x17 Misfortune at the Beach [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Oh you know the episode where ALEX NEARLY DIES...MULTIPLE TIMES!

**_Please comment your thoughts on '_ ** **_Misfortune at the Beach'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	105. 4x18 Wizards vs. Asteroid [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

_** Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizards vs. Asteroid' below, the floor is all yours.  ** _

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	106. 4x19 Justin’s Back In [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Oh thank goodness a good episode at last. Alex trying her hardest to help Justin back into the competition despite him blaming her for his loss.

_** Please comment your thoughts on 'Justin’s Back In below, the floor is all yours.  ** _

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	107. 4x20 Alex the Puppetmaster [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Alex the Puppetmaster'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	108. 4x21 My Two Harpers

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'My Two Harpers'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	109. 4x22 Wizards of Apartment 13B [WIP] + 2 FIC REC

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

"Did you just say I make your life complete?"

_**FIC REC** _

_(alphabetized by title cause there's gonna be a fucking lot)_

**[Hunted (Ao3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472424) [(No acess to LJ original)](https://omgjustinalex.livejournal.com/1626.html?thread=156506) **by noor_us_sabah (reposted by Nerissa, no access to original)

_Mason finally figures it out: any girl can love a wolf, as long as he acts like a puppy. He just needs to make sure Alex doesn't see him for who he really is until it's too late. It's going pretty well at first. Then Justin happens._

****Warning**** Strong Language, Stalking, Rape/Non-con, References pre-incest, Maybe a little OOC.

 ** **Rating**** Teen **| WC** 3,829 **|** **Type** Series: 1 of 2 **|** **Posted** Jul 29, 2012

 **Progress of their relationship** Budding **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Mason POV

 **My Opinion** In general, this is a wonderful piece to showcase the brain of abusers. I love the opening of this fic. It was a great way to start it, and makes us understand Mason's logic through it. It also showcases the unhealthy portrayal of relationships in media. And ironically, Mason is a character who is very much a part of that narrative. Who came first the chicken or the egg, am I right? I'm very much on the stance that Mason was a toxic, unhealthy boyfriend who couldn't take no for an answer. Add that to him being an easily angered werewolf and there's a distinct image being painted here. This fic painted Mason perfectly at his worst. And honestly made me uncomfortable being in his disgusting mind, but that is the whole point. I loved loved this line: "Girls could love wolves, as long as the wolves acted like puppies." But I have to say my favourite part or well person of this fic was hotly protective! Justin.

**[Prey (Ao3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502137) [(No acess to LJ original)](https://omgjustinalex.livejournal.com/1626.html?thread=156506) (Sequel to Hunted) **by noor_us_sabah (reposted by Nerissa, no access to original)

_She never thought she'd be the girl who put up with this type of thing. But somewhere along the way she lost herself in him, and forgot who she used to be. Justin didn't._

****Warning** **Strong Language, Depictions of an Abusive Relationship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, pre-incest, Probably very OOC

 ** **Rating**** Teen **| WC** 4,008 **|** **Type** Series: 2 of 2 **|** **Posted** Sep 2, 2012

 **Progress of their relationship** Budding **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** Although, I don't condone Justin and Alex's actions and don't want to imagine the lasting effect it would have on them. A large part of me agrees Mason got what he deserved. First off, I loved the switching timelines. In the past we see the distinct signs of an abusive relationship, which are: Intensity, Guilting&Deflecting Responsibility, Possessiveness, Isolation&Volatility, Manipulation, literal physical abuse. [betrayal and belittling]. (These are from a website [10 signs of an unhealthy relationship](https://www.joinonelove.org/signs-unhealthy-relationship/?gclid=CjwKCAjw_LL2BRAkEiwAv2Y3Se6UUF6gaMFSdJ3Kl7UZBBlNPl9Uyh2Je-9vB0c5lcyc1iea_wvpkRoCeosQAvD_BwE)) We are right there with Alex as she processes it and realizes how much she lost herself in that relationship. How Justin was always solidly there, never wavering and pointing out the signs, but sadly she still got swept up and manipulated by Mason. And then when she turns to the wizard police and is quickly turned away. It clearly showcases how abuse victims are not treated with respect and believability. So easily brushed aside with questions of 'oh that could never happen to you? You don't look like that could happen to you." I'm so disgusted by this mindset. It takes a lot for a person to understand and process that they are in an abusive relationship, and when they finally get the courage to tell someone only be turned down. That's fucking awful. It's also interesting to see that Alex's 'petite fragile girlfriend' image and the polices inability to look past it is in her favor. Usually, a woman want to be seen as an equal and not looked down at, however this image allowed her to get away with murder. Some chicago (the musical) stuff right there. In present, Alex is slowly showing signs of becoming herself all with the help of Justin. yes Alex im so proud of you 😭😭😭 And the hints of Justin and Alex slowly becoming Justin&Alex once again.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizards of Apartment 13B'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	110. 4x23 Ghost Roommate [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Okay but Alex looked stellar in that club! outfit. Other then that, UGH.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Ghost Roommate_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	111. 4x24 Get Along, Little Zombie [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Get Along, Little Zombie_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	112. 4x25 Wizards vs. Everything [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

Compared to the rest of season 4 this was a solid episode. And we actually got Russo sibling interaction.

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Wizards vs. Everything'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	113. 4x26 Rock Around the Clock [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

1950s couple! Jalex need I say more.

[ ](https://mrdavidhenrie-blog.tumblr.com/post/15846769438)

[ ](https://mrdavidhenrie-blog.tumblr.com/post/15846769438)

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Rock Around the Clock'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	114. 4x27 Harperella [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

I'm happy Harper shined in this episode.

**My Story [WIP]**

The episode also gave me a fic idea, let's just say Justin's the first one to figure out how the storybook works and discovers some things while in a certain story because his love interest is not who he expected,

(Hey google play "I Won't Say I'm In Love"), Insert little excerpt I just made:

_"Are you alright, miss..." Justin drew out, swaying from side to side in anticipation of the women who would be his counterpart in this story. He drew closer hoping to see her no doubt beautiful face, but was promptly whipped in the face by a long brown ponytail. Lavender and seawater mingled together to fill his senses. The lavender was a familiar scent that often enveloped the bathroom after she took her boiling hot showers._

_"Alexandra. My friends call me Alex. At least, they would if I have any friends." Her signature sass dripped from her voice as she turned to him._

_Justin's eyes widened to saucers, his jaw dropping as he stared into the chocolate brown irises of his sister. Out of all his ex-girlfriends, the weather girl and even the girls he often saw on Wiztagram the storybook had chosen his sister to play Megara._

[Tell me if you're interested in more]

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Harperella_ ** **_'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	115. 4x28 Who Will Be the Family Wizard? Pt. 1 [WIP]

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Who Will Be the Family Wizard? Pt. 1'_ ** **_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	116. 4x29 Who Will Be the Family Wizard? Pt. 2 [WIP] + 2 FIC REC

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

“I think you’re going to make a great wizard.” 

The way they paralleled each other- excuse me while I cry.

If there's one thing good about that finale because I know all of us were severely disappointed, It's the fact that both Justin and Alex became full wizards. Meaning they're immortal, they'll live for 3000 years. Together. And finally deal with those suppressed feelings.

Justin is a step closer to redeeming himself when he gave up his powers for Alex.

There's this [reddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/WizardsOfWaverlyPlace/comments/eqqyeh/does_anyone_else_really_dislike_justin_near/) that actually went into depth about Justin's asshole behaviour throughout season 4 and it checks out. 

(I also believe the writers made him so cold to Alex to douse out the raging fire that was Jalex shippers.)

_**FIC REC** _

[**Masks**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8652399/1/Masks) by CallYouByYourName ✰

 _What if the masks that protect them started to slip? Halloween fic._ (Professor! Justin x Helping Hands! Alex)

 ** **Rating**** Teen **| WC** 48,296 **|** **Type** 13 Chapters, INCOMPLETE **|** **Posted** Oct 29, 2012 - Oct 31, 2015

 **Warning** INCOMPLETE **|** **Progress of their relationship** SLOWBURN, Budding **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Switching POV

 **My Opinion** I absolutely love CallYouByYourName and this story! off the top of my head: I remember that weird yet very intriguing alchemy, the constant appearance of that inflatable bungee castle, the secrets that we knew that Justin didn't, the interactions between Justin and Alex, Alex's Katniss Everdeen dress...I could go on and on about the characterization the interesting plot and the intense need to get to the end of the slow burn... but I'll definitely give a more in depth review when I actually get to the end of my rewatch. The only thing I hated was that it wasn't finished because holy shit it was everything.

* * *

 **[Monster Hunter (FF)](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7518004/1/Monster-Hunter) **by Dragavon ✰

_ Justin's father told him to always protect his sister from monsters. But how can he protect Alex when he himself is the monster? _

**Rating** Mature **| WC** 12,355 **| **Type**** 10 Chapters **| Posted** Nov 2, 2011 \- Mar 6, 2012

 **Warning** Severe Angst, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts/Planning, Intense Self Hatred.

 **Timeline** Throughout the Canon Series to Post Competition **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Justin POV 

**My Opinion** If you want happiness, fluff, confessing and love turn away immediately. If you're one of those readers who love to torture themselves read this (it's only 12K so you won't have to soak in it for too long). Justin's thought process is so logical and concerning and sad I just wanna give him a hug, the poor baby. The writer has such a gift in writing such a heart wrenching story. I loved (well absolutely hated because please no Justin don’t) the forming of the plan. I loved the use of the fairytale knight and monster. As a reader we all automatically compare Justin to the knight in shining armour, but NO that's not this story because Justin sees himself the Monster who must be defeated. A fairytale story is so light, childlike and filled with happy endings. Dragavon turns that feeling on it's head and goes to the complete opposite end of the spectrum. We find out immediately that it’s not the typical fairytale comparison but instead it’s a story heavily paralleled to the ‘monster’ and reading from ‘monster’s’ perspective. And really their ability to continue this theme throughout the whole story deserves so much praise. A continuous parallel that just strengthens the story. Dragavon focuses on dark, disturbing, shameful thoughts, all of which are fueled by Justin's self hatred towards himself. This is one of the worst case scenarios of Justin & Alex. Taking such a serious situation of falling in love with your sister and treating it with realistic loathing. All grief, repression, longing, angst and pure pain. Instead of the happiness, catharsis and ‘fuck you to eternal damnation’ we experience with most jalex stories. The ending, oh the ending will absolutely obliterate you when you realize. Such a perfect silver lining. (When I can take the heartbreak, I'll reread this and deliver a more in depth review)

**_Please comment your thoughts on 'Who Will Be the Family Wizard? Pt. 2'_ ****_below, the floor is all yours._ **

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	117. All of Season 4 [WIP]

**_This is for content concerning all of Season 4 and Post Season 4._ **

_ **Analysis/Observation** _

Waiting...

_**FIC REC** _

Waiting...

All of the stories that are based in Season 4 but don't fit into a a particular episode + Post Season 4 fics.

** Story **

**_Summary:_ **

**Writer:** | **Posted:** | **WC:** | **Type:**

 **Rating:** | **Warning:**

 **Justin & Alex Progress in their relationship: **| **Person, POV:**

 **My Opinion:**

[ **_JalexIcons_ ** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/tagged/Jalexicons)

(click on the image and it will lead you to more)

**_Gifsets_ **

* * *

_**NSFW Content** _

_(scroll past if you do not wish to see)_

Waiting...

_possibly..._

_If anyone would like to..._

~~_Unleash that inner sex demon and GET HORNY_ ~~

* * *

**_Just because I'm not 'here' yet doesn't mean you can't comment._ **

**_**I HAVE watched all episodes before, so I will ALWAYS reply.** _ **

_**Please comment your thoughts on '** **Season 4'**_ **_below, the floor is all yours._**

**_**The discussion is always open and I promise I'll reply.** _ **


	118. Alternate Universes + Misfit/Ambiguous Fic Rec (13)

The rejects that dont fit into any of the episodes or seasons. For example: Alternate Universes.

_**FIC REC** _

_(alphabetized by title cause there's gonna be a fucking lot)_

**A Love to Last ([FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4457064/1/A-Love-to-Last)) **by bluemoonwinchester

_Five lifetimes. Two lovers. Only one happy ending. When two souls are destined to be, the universe will try and try again to get their love right._

****Rating**** Teen **| WC** 14,015 **|** **Type** Chapters: 5 **|** **Posted** Aug 8, 2008 - Oct 4, 2020

 **Progress of their relationship** Budding + Crossing Line **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Omniscient POV

 **My Opinion** I literally LOVE reincarnation fics. I am so fucking soft for soulmates and bluemoonwinchester fucking delivered!!! Not only did they write several love stories but also several worlds, all distinct with such unique characteristics that contributed to Jalex’s eventual tragedies. I loved reading each of their love stories, and I was able to grow attached to each story, each world, and side of Justin and Alex easily. But I’m quite glad the writer gave me a happy ending in the end.  
 _Spoilers:_  
 _ **[Egypt 234 BC]:**_ I really loved their Ancient Egyptian lives. I just love the flirtatious energy these two have, Alex's bold red lips and Justin's unfaltering eyes, the happiness of their child, how Justin held Alex so delicately, the power they held having a kingdom. There was such happiness and celebration but my heart broke with the tragic ending.  
 _ **[France 1943]:**_ Two poor souls just holding on to each other. It was so sad and heartbreaking. My heart !!! The way Justin constantly comforted Alex. And how Alex just wanted her first kiss from him so bad she cried. In the hopelessness they clung to each other fiercely and im gonna cry. Its such a bittersweet ending, on one hand I'm thankful they got to spend their last few moments in each others arms and Alex was able to hold onto that memory before her eventual death. :((((  
 _ **[Alex and Justin]** _Awh they really only had one moment to truly be together. The competition is such a heartbreaking concept to tackle, my heart hurt when the writer referred back to the first competition and how afraid Alex was of losing Justin again… and it happened.  
 _ **[** **New America, 2524]** _Oh gosh this story was even more of a tragedy. The world was probably my least favourite due to how proper it felt; Holy Laws and Chaperones, ugh. This is a scary future dystopian to me and I think that's the point. I think it's exactly why we had this angry bottled up Justin because society had such fine lines that he’ll never be able to cross, and there is reputation and proper courting and ick. He'll never be able to express his love for Alex without being shamed or exiled like he was. And the price of his love for Alex was death.  
 _ **[New York City, 5011]**_ I literally loved this world, it was such a SICK dystopian! my type of dystopian! with gangs and revolutionists. I loved loved loved badass! Alex. All of the characters were equally good, like Fink and Z and a very well done introduction of Justin. TBFH I wished there was more to this world because I seriously just loved it! I love the idea of "doesn't know love" gang leader! Alex and hopeful revolutionist Justin gah!!! Justin’s still an absolute romantic, my heart melted when we found out he was always watching over Alex. And Alex allowing herself to feel with Justin and immediately going 'FUCK SOCIETY CAUSE I LOVE YOU! (i paraphrased lol). Despite being such a dark setting, it gives me the most hope.

* * *

 **[a piece of the continent (LJ)](https://summertime-lies.livejournal.com/5652.html#cutid1) **by martyr4mylove4u ✰ poetic (summertime_lies)

_She buys new shoes and wishes he would shut up._

****Rating**** Teen **| WC** 378 **|** **Type** Drabble **|** **Posted** Sep 18, 2009

 **Progress of their relationship** Implied **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** They have a very unique writing style! Which I love, it's so poetic in a way. A few comments have said this story was evocative and I wholeheartedly agree. They have this ability of (which I'm very envious of) saying a lot with so few words, even in the way they format (space out) the story. There was lots of visual imagery and reading in between the lines. Just wonderful from start to finish!!!

* * *

 **[As if, Whatever (Ao3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/832918) **by perfectlystill

_“He . . . likes you? Yeah, that’s good. He likes you.” Alex is so good at winging things. Clueless AU._

**Rating** Teen **| WC** 11,619 **| Type** Oneshot **| Posted** Jun 7, 2013

 **Timeline** Clueless AU **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** A really well executed Clueless! Alternate Universe, if you liked the plot of the movie you’ll love this. All the casting choices were perfection! Harper as Tai, Mason (gag) as Elton (gag) and I loved Dean as Christian in particular. And oh my goodness Alex and Justin literally have the same dynamic as Cher and Josh. I loved how the writer merged Alex and Cher’s personality, showcasing the similarities but tweaking the story to fit with Alex. perfectlystill has Alex’s voice down to a T. Justin as Josh was a perfect fit! And I loved reading all the moments Justin and Alex have, especially when Alex offhandedly comments about Justin in her own life, This girl is clearly in love with him since the beginning, always thinking about him. Or when Justin would just stare at her, or drop everything to help her and she was clueless lmao. I loved the whole scene of Alex’s revelation, that was perfectly executed!!! The ensuing moments of Alex acting kind of off with him is adorable, what a cutie!!! And then seeing the moment they finally get together AH!

* * *

 **✰[Days Were Slipping Past (FF)](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4921205/1/days-were-slipping-past)** by omens ✰

_“I just don’t want to miss you anymore.” Future-fic._

**Rating** Teen **| WC** 51,996 **| **Type**** 12 Chapters **| Posted** Mar 13, 2009 - Jul 9, 2009

 **Timeline** Future Fic **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Justin POV

 **My Opinion** Literally one of the best fics in the fandom. A MUST READ. Very strong plot building and revelations, and characterization. It's omens what more do I have to say. I'm putting off reading it as you simply have to save the best for later. But when I do there will be an in depth review.

* * *

 **✰[ **don't stand so close to me** (FF)](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5639332/1/don-t-stand-so-close-to-me)** by omens ✰

_“Does someone have a little crush on the teacher?” Future-fic._

**Rating** Teen **| WC** 7,157 **| **Type**** Oneshot **| Posted** Jan 4, 2010

 **Timeline** Future Fic **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV.

 **My Opinion** One of my most favorite omens fics. Omens makes the perfect universe with Hot Professor! Justin (a character im quite frankly in love with). In a genius way, the writer gets Jalex in a situation where unspoken feelings can be discreetly (but not really...) acted upon. Omens shows us the perfect characterization of a playful, teasing, lowkey possessive Alex and a cutely flustered, stern Justin. He has such a way of packing humour, characterization and that unresolved tension in every moment Justin and Alex spend together.  
  
 _ **SPOILERS**_  
Some of my most favorite moments: 

\- Alex constantly teasing Justin about Amy’s crush on him lmao.  
\- How Justin omitted the part where Alex was his sister when Amy confronted him. So much meaning in that action  
\- THE KISS ON THE CHEEK! .  
\- The domesticity of Alex blasting music while reheating lasagna and wearing Justins shirt and boxers. And that funny ass moment when he asked her to give his boxers back and she cheekily almost took off the boxers and Justins freakn blush lmao.  
\- That cute ass moment where Alex drags Justin down to cuddle into him, and then a half awake Alex grabs a blanket and snuggles even further into him, my poor heart!  
\- I loved all the moments in the classroom where Alex would make a big show, and purposely make people assume she was Justin’s girlfriend! Like swinging that key all about. Knowing full well Justin can’t yell at her because he got a class full of students, and also knowing he doesn’t want to share the fact she’s his sister.  
\- Alex’s realization that Justin is the hot teacher. Justins adorably flustered realization that he is the hot teacher.  
\- THAT KISS SCENE WAS PHENOMENAL! How Alex bit her lower lip, the slow realization on Justin's face, the inevitable succumbing, how she did it to claim him  
\- "What am I going to do with you?" "Oh I have a few ideas,"  
\- "It all depends on whether or not we can revisit the subject of the underwear drawer."  
  
This was so fun to read cause it really was Alex toying with everyone, especially Justin, but underneath it all she was bothered and wanted to stake her claim. Really one of my favorite fics. Just a blast and so entertaining to read!

* * *

 **✰** [**Everyone Knew (FF)**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6918625) by shyesplease 

_Everyone knew. Everyone knew, even before Justin and Alex could confess to themselves or to each other. Everyone knew. They just found out at different times._

**Rating** K+ **| WC** 2,670 **| **Type**** Oneshot **| Posted** Apr 19, 2011

 **Timeline** Hopping **|** **P** **rogress of their relationship** Budding **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Omniscient POV

 **My Opinion** This has turned into one of my fav fics. The writer portrayed each character so truthfully, it’s easy to appreciate every single perspective. Each perspective gives you another layer of the relationship, sometimes it will fill you with adoration, cockiness, evil glee, heartbreak, sadness, and hope. The genius level use of different episodes just further amplifies those feelings. There’s just a calm, kind of heartbreaking feeling to the story but it’s also pure fluff. We -like the many people featured on the story- watch from the sidelines hoping for these two to finally get together. Safe to say the writer had a galaxy brain while writing this.  
  
SPOILER!!! my review on the story:  
 **MAX** \- " _A_ _lex (five) was "making" breakfast for them with the new kitchen set their parents had given her for her birthday. (Today the thought would be a laughable one.)"_ I’m so weak to baby! Alex and Justin playing house and Max is always their baby! ah my heart  
 _"Max always knew." He didn't have to go searching for the answer when he saw it from the beginning._ THIS LINE IS PERFECTION! I feel you showcased the innocence of their love so well.  
 **HARPER** \- oh yes the iconic family game night plot. I love how you used this moment to begin Harper’s thoughts, well done! This part showcases the sexual tension, jealousy and angst. I absolutely loved " _They sparkled in excitement and fondness when he was around."_ your writing!  
 _He looked at her longingly, eyes pained, but love shining through for the brunette. -_ The absolute angst I felt. I love Harper’s development of seeing Alex as a rival and not necessarily the wrongness of the situation to sympathizing for her and Justin.  
 **MASON** \- " _Justin wasn't a bad guy, but Mason always felt hostility from him."_ I I love how Mason subconsciously sees Justin as a threat or rival lol, because Justin is and HE WILL get the girl haha. I will admit I laughed in evil glee at this whole part.  
 _"Alex loves Mason, but she'll always love Justin more_." mmmhmmm thats right Mason know your place  
 **JERRY** \- " _As if they were a rubber-band. They would stretch and stretch far away from each other, but in the end they snapped back to the start. Back to each other."_ This analogy right here *chefs kiss* Its perfection, PERFECTION! Jerry not questioning their relationship because he was just happy they had a healthy one in comparison to him and Megan is such good reasoning.  
 _"He was so willing to give up his own powers for his sister._ _Wizards only give up their powers in the act of true love."_ YOU DID NOT JUST USE REPORT CARD AND COMPARED THEM TO MARRIED COUPLE. GALAXY BRAIN you have a galaxy brain. This IS my favorite perspective.  
 **THERESA** \- aww so cute baby Jalex. And now pain, just paaaiiiiinnnnn. I’m so sad for Alex and Justin and how much they have to repress.  
" _She wanted to grab them and tell them it was alright, and that all she wanted for them was happiness. But it looks like she would have to wait."  
_ Aww what a wonderful note to end the story on, everyone has reached acceptance now we just have to wait for the main two. I loved it, I love this story so much!

* * *

 ** **Fragmented Memories** ([FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8747693/1/Fragmented-Memories)) ([Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251904/chapters/61215619)) **by TwistedWizardsLover 

_Painful memories of a sin, of a love affair between Alex and Justin. When all the love and secrets come crashing down in the open for everyone to see, they panic and their parents aren't accepting. The thoughts and ideas of what went on and for how long breaks the family apart. With Alex on threads, Justin snaps and breaks them, causing her to fall to pieces. Love and angst._

**Warning** Incest, drugs, drinking, masturbation, eventual sex, angst.

 **Rating** M **| WC** 6,472 **| Type** Chapters 4/? Ongoing **| Posted** Nov 29, 2012 

**P** **rogress of their relationship** SLOWBURN, Budding/Crossing Line/Relationship Jalex **|** **Person, POV** First Person, Alex POV.

 **My Opinion *spoilers*** This beginning is very intriguing. I enjoy when stories drop you somewhere in the middle and then pull you to the start to show how it built to this moment. Sometimes you need the dramatic run away plotline, especially under such circumstances. At first I wasn’t too keen on the drugs and alcohol. But the way TwistedWizardsLover set it up, by using Dean as her gateway, gives us good groundwork to how Alex turned out like she did. And wow the second Justin stepped in a was like HOTNESS ALERT OH FUCK!!! Then things turn so soft. the way Justin is always there to pick her up, taking care of her and being there for her in her worst state. THATS LOVE BITCH! Alex has wonderful introspection, her voice is so distinct. how she does all of this so she can have all of his attention, oh Alex honey youre kind of messed up, but I guess she knows that already. The tension and chemistry between Justin and Alex is so palpable. LIKE WOW, I’m probably just as breathless as Alex when Justin kissed her cheek. That was actually so tasteful. It held so much more weight than him kissing her right then and there. It was bold yet subtle, so perfectly Justin. Ooooh Alex has caved. And with one sigh of “Justin…” she has crossed the line. Why do I feel he heard her. This story has so much potential and I can’t wait for more.

That “Alex gets off to Justin” scene reminds me of this one on Euphoria where [Rue gets off to Jules](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hShrMvL_CD0) and if you hear what she says I feel it is very accurate to how Alex feels about Justin. If you’ve ever seen Euphoria, that’s what this fic reminds me of. And I mean that as praise, Euphoria has coloured teen melodrama so beautifully, touched my heart with its characters and cinematography. Rue Bennett is my favourite, and that’s how Alex feels, a girl on a bad path, the echoes of “if I could be a different person, I would.” around her, and Justin is her salvation. But just like Rue and Jules, they’re story is doomed.

* * *

 **[let us pray. (LJ)](https://summertime-lies.livejournal.com/6057.html#cutid1) **by martyr4mylove4u ✰ poetic (summertime_lies)

 **Rating** Teen **| WC** 575 **| Type** Drabble **| Posted** Sep 19, 2009

 **P** **rogress of their relationship** Implied **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** The poetry!!! Ooooh yes a fic with religious tones to it, lovely. love fics that charge head first at religion, sin and eternal damnation. The morality of incest, how painted black&white, it's definitely wrong. And then there's religion saying it's sin and you'll burn in hell. But then there's Justin & Alex and there's more to them, and is it so wrong to love someone who wouldn't leave you even when they don't know themselves, to love someone who gets on your nerves and turns your life upside down everyday. martyr4mylove4u did phenomenal in conveying Justin’s struggle and Alex’s rebellion. I’m honestly mind blown by the story because each sentence, each word carries such strong meaning to it and I had to reread over again just to take it all in. The writer said there’s a lot of allusions and quotes in this, but the way they structured it is and flawlessly inserted them into the story...It’s like it perfectly blended together to form this remarkable story.

* * *

 **our dichotomy (it hangs our mortal souls) ([LJ](https://martyr4mylove4u.livejournal.com/47497.html#t791177)) **by martyr4mylove4u ✰ poetic (summertime_lies)

 **Rating** Teen **| WC** 1,320 **| Type** Oneshot **| Posted** Mar 10, 2010

 **P** **rogress of their relationship** Budding + Crossing Line + Relationship **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Omniscient POV

 **My Opinion** Another beautiful masterpiece from martyr4mylove4u. The imagery, the writing truly captivates you and is so wonderfully crafted. Each sentence is there for a reason and hits so perfectly. The writer truly understands Alex and Justin, who they are and how they think. So much is said in so few words, and you can just perfectly feel and see the emotion, its poetry.

* * *

 **Pout ([FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5200600/1/Pout)) **by mint repeat

_He blames her, she shouldn't have pouted._

**Rating** Teen **| WC** 173 **| Type** Drabble **| Posted** Jul 8, 2009

 **P** **rogress of their relationship** Relationship **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Justin POV

 **My Opinion** My review is probably longer then the fic itself, just read the fic first. | It's hella short but super sweet fic. Focusing on how Alex's glossy pouted, oh-so-kissable lips affect Justin and makes him give into temptation, which I love by the way. All writers of Jalex know one of Alex's signature moves is the pout. And that in various fics she carries a tube of lip gloss in her pocket with diverse flavours: maybe it's strawberry, peach, vanilla, or coconut. One thing we know for sure: Justin is gonna be the one who'll taste it *wink*. (Another person's comment I agree with: "I'm sure Alex's pout never fails to get to Justin, and she would be one to tease him so.")

* * *

 **Swallow ([FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7450233/1/Swallow)) ([Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576015)) **by Jack_Lecter ✰

_The inside of Alex's head is a messy place._

**Rating** Teen **| WC** 1,028 **| Type** Oneshot **| Posted** Oct 9, 2011

 **P** **rogress of their relationship** Pining (Alex) **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Alex POV

 **My Opinion** I actually don't know how to properly put my feelings into comprehensible words because I'm blown away with Jack_Lecter’s talent of writing Alex’s contradicting emotion so perfectly. The complete utter angst the writer is able to delve into with Jalex + pining + Introspection. The pain of repressed love, especially from such a chill character as Alex. Probably one of my favourite introspective fics because it’s honestly done so well. Fics like this are my favorite because it seriously is a challenge to really write the conflicting emotions of such a taboo situation. A lot of people love to skirt past it, but I commend Jack_Lecter for facing it head on. Hell I wish I could do it this well. Reading Alex’s self analysis really helps to justify or just simply explain her feelings. God I so badly want to write the complex feelings they experience as well as the writer does. ladililn said emotionally visceral and yes Jack_Lecter indeed has a talent in writing like that. (Shipcestuous's review on FF.net is way better then mine. And I agree with them wholeheartedly)

* * *

 **The Bet ([FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13636662/1/The-Bet)) ([Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244443/chapters/61195393))** by TwistedWizardsLover [](https://fyeahjustinalex-blog.tumblr.com/post/6522092485)

_Justin gets frustrated with Alex's laziness. He makes a bet she can't go 24 hours without her wand. This also happens to be on the same day they are helping Zeke move. In the car things get heated and lines are crossed._

**Warning** smut. car/semi-public sex, mild dubious themes, handjob, consensual sex, fingering. and more...

 **Rating** M **| WC** 7,446 **| Type** Chapters 2/? Ongoing **| Posted** Jul 7, 2020

 **P** **rogress of their relationship** Budding/Crossing Line + Sexual **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Switching POV.

 **My Opinion** Such naughty naughty goodness. The fanfiction gods are satisfied in the tropes TwistedWizards have set for our dear Justin and Alex. I love their Justin and Alex. The tension between these two is off the rails. They kind of have the same tension they did in "Zeke Finds Out." The writer understands how they work. So much so, I've caught myself smiling while reading it due to how perfectly they feel. For smut: their so good at focusing on all of the details, the heat of the moment, how they watch each other, like WOW! But most importantly, TwistedWizards grasp on Justin & Alex's conflicting emotions is so perfect. I feel one struggle of writing the Justin and Alex relationship is tackling the inc*st. Showing that conflict of knowing what their doing is "immoral" and yet they want it so bad. I love when writers have the guts to tackle this situation, especially when they do so perfectly as you do. (I definitely want to work on writing that conflict of emotions). Also, the way Justin and Alex react to the situation at hand is so true to character, Alex focuses on the pleasure of it while Justin has more resistance. I really can't wait to see how you will transition from the more lustful feelings to the loving.

* * *

 **The Sky's Awake So I'm Awake** ([Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605210)) ([FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13704440/1/The-Sky-s-Awake-So-I-m-Awake)) by me, idealistic_imaginings

_[Childhood] And even if he was only eight, he knew in his little heart, now until forever, when Alex looked at him like that he would do whatever she asked._

**Rating** General **| WC** 4,648 **| Type** Oneshot **| Posted** Sep 24, 2020

 **P** **rogress of their relationship** Budding **|** **Person, POV** Third Person, Omniscient POV.

 **My Opinion** my fic !!! please support. I think it's super adorable :)


	119. Update: Finished Chapter 23 + Hiatus Announcement

!!!Update!!!

Check out Chapter 23: 1x21 Art Museum Piece. I've finally finished gif-ing it! Please like and reblog and share your thoughts!

(do not comment on this: chapter 119, it's temporary and will be deleted.)

Also, after much thought, I've decided to take a bit of a **Hiatus** on the gif making. Life has gotten quite so busy, so I'm just sorting out which baskets I should put my eggs in. This is in no means a goodbye, simply a see you later for when inspiration and time strikes perfectly together!


End file.
